


I'm good for you

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akabokuro in the background, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Comfort/Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hanamaki Takahiro POV for the most part, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I forgot about it while writing and said fuck it, I've been working on this instead of school, It actually doesn't focus on them in college too much and their jobs, M/M, Please help I just matsuhana, Slow Burn, Sometimes it's Matsukawa Issei's POV, Tags Are Hard, There's oihana and matsuiwa if you blink, there needs to be more of this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-04-22 14:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Takahiro said nothing and poured hot water into a cup where hot chocolate powder sat at the bottom. “You faked being sick, didn’t you?”“Hm, guilty.” Takahiro turned around to face Issei. He took a drink of the hot chocolate before sliding it over to Issei. “Here.” (CH. 5)__Takahiro Hanamaki went through a rough year. Stopped talking to friends, stop talking to family, stopped talking to everyone. Someone pull him from this rut. Maybe someone like a childhood friend he's been pinning for? Could be.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 126





	1. Out of all days, it really had to be today

**Author's Note:**

> The first few chapters are boring, alright? I know. I'm setting things up. We'll get you the Matsuhana food you deserve. Don't worry.
> 
> Also, there is no direct Oihana and Matsuiwa. They're just really close.

During his last year of high school, Takahiro Hanamaki felt as if he was in love with his boyfriend. Sachi Hiro. The couple did basically everything together to hanging out, doing homework, walk the halls. All of Takahiro’s time went to this new boyfriend of his. Which, in turn, left little time for him to hang out with his friends. He stopped the in-depth talks with Hajime, he stopped the endless, funny bickering with Tooru, he stopped the constant jokes, puns, and laughter that he shared with Issei. 

Even during their last days of volleyball, Takahiro was thinking of his boyfriend. He even got injured from daydreaming.

“Makki!” The captain yelled seconds before a ball slapped in the center of his face. Takahiro was knocked back from the force of the ball causing himself to land right in his ass. The practice stopped with the blow of a whistle, and the entire team began to make their way to Takahiro’s side. “Hanamaki!” Tooru called out again as he ran to his side. He knelt down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Iwa, get a towel!” Tooru put his attention back to Takahiro. “Are you alright, Makki?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Takahiro said. Clearly, he wasn’t. A warm line of blood dripped from his nose and down his face.

“Oh, geez, Makki. I’m sorry.” Tooru grabbed the towel from Hajime who walked over with a towel. He kneeled down next to Tooru as he captain pinched his nose with the rag.

“What were you doing?” Hajime asked.

“Thinking,” Takahiro replied, his voice sounding weird from his nose being plugged. “Sorry, I got distracted.” 

“Clearly,” Issei said. He walked over with his hands moving on his hips. The dark curly haired teen reached an arm out, and Takahiro grabbed his arm, the two being able to communicate what Issei was exactly holding out his hand  _ for _ without actually having to exchange a word. He was pulled to his feet with Tooru standing up with them, fingers still pinching the cloth to tightly hold his nose. Issei took the cloth from Tooru and placed his other hand on his back. “I’ll take his to the nurse.”

“Thanks, Mattsun.”

Thankfully, Takahiro getting injured only happened once, but he was still getting distracted in other situations. He’d doze off in school and whatnot, get caught in class while texting him, forget to do his homework while staying up all night in video calls or even if his boyfriend was physically over at his house.

Takahiro really felt happy with him.

Though, apparently, Sachi Hiro didn’t feel mutual.

If he did, he would’ve given it a chance.

Sachi Hiro sat Takahiro down on the couch at his house. The air around the two of them even felt different, and Takahiro felt himself getting more and more worried by the second. He had this empty feeling in his gut that Takahiro tried to fill with reassurance. 

“Takahiro,” Sachi Hiro started to say. It was weird. He normally didn’t call him by his full first name. Actually, he usually just called him ‘Makki’ as everyone else did.  Sachi Hiro wouldn’t look at Takahiro, wouldn’t reach out to him and hold onto his hand, wouldn’t even let their knees touch as they sat next to each other on the couch. 

The couch. It felt warm compared to the cold, dark feeling throughout Takahiro. 

“I uh,” Sachi Hiro let out a nervous laugh, “I really don’t know how I can say this.”

“Say it,” Takahiro said. It was that look on Sachi Hiro’s face that he could read what he was trying to say. His voice was breaking. “Say it so I can leave.”

“I have an opportunity in France.”

“Oh and long-distance isn’t something that you even want to try?” Takahiro’s voice was getting snappy, but at the same time, it was still sad. 

“I’m not strong enough for that, Takahiro.” Takahiro stood up and grabbed his keys off the coffee table. “Takahiro--”

“Quit calling me that, Sachi Hiro.”

With that, Takahiro left. He went straight home, scared that on the drive he wouldn’t be able to see through the tears in his eyes. As long as he got home, Takahiro would be okay. Physically. 

Right when he walked into his apartment and shut the door behind him, Takahiro broke down. His back hit the door and he slid down it, curling up into a ball. It was over so quickly. Everything was over so quickly. 

Before Takahiro knew it, his last year of high school was over. He didn’t even get to enjoy it. Instead of hanging out with his friends, Takahiro went straight home and usually headed to sleep. For at least a week straight, Takahiro didn’t even say a word to anyone. He was quiet, alone, broken-hearted, frustrated. Any sad or confused emotion there was, Takahiro felt it. 

Tooru, Hajime, and Issei tried their damn hardest to drag Takahiro out from this little shell that he threw himself into, but none of the three were successful in any of their attempts. 

Issei would show up at Takahiro’s house to try and force him to get out of bed, but no matter what Issei said, Takahiro just wouldn’t listen to him.

Tooru tried to plan little dates to go out to eat, but even the bright, cheery former team captain couldn’t help. 

Hajime got on his serious side and tried to counsel him a little, but everything that Hajime said seem to run out the other ear. 

It seemed useless, and before any of them knew it, Takahiro was simply an acquaintance to all of them. They went off to college, and none of them saw or communicated with Takahiro. 

* * *

An entire year went by of being alone and single. Takahiro was still moping around his small apartment. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been single before, it was that he missed that feeling of being coddled by another human being. Which, usually that meant, hey, maybe he should go out and  _ find someone to coddle him _ . 

Though, every time he did go out to find someone, Takahiro saw couples in public. It just made him sad, made him remember that there once was someone that held  _ him _ like that. Now, there was no one, and it killed Takahiro.

He headed into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, a sigh dropping from his lips when he saw the unstocked fridge shelves in front of him. Today really had to be the day where he had to go shopping. Right when his favorite show had a new episode coming out.

Takahiro pulled on his boots and slipped his arms through his jacket sleeves. He zipped it all the way up, his mouth moving to hide behind the collar of his jacket. Before he left the house, Takahiro felt around in his pocket to make sure his keys were there. Of course, they were. He barely took them out of his pocket since he barely left the house. 

Takahiro took one deep breath before stepping out the door.

* * *

_ I _ _ just need to get in and get out. _

Takahiro took one step into the store and immediately wanted to leave. There were way too many people in the store, but that’s what he gets for deciding that he needed to shop on a Saturday.  Every aisle had at least a few people in it either shopping individually or talking with another person with them. People there with another would gaze at the shelves and talk about the sales that were going on. 

With a sigh, Takahiro headed to the left side of the store first to quickly scan through the aisles for anything that he thought he would need. He knew he would need the basics like bread, milk, eggs, butter, whatever else was considered a household basic.

“Hanamaki.” Takahiro froze. It might have been a long time since he had heard that voice but he still knew exactly who it was. Takahiro placed a can of food in his basket as he looked over. 

“Iwaizumi.” His former high school volleyball co-captain walked up to him. 

“Holy shit. It really is you.” Hajime smiled. He looked good. His hair was a little shorter, though it was still its spiky self, his face clearly older, his eyes seemed to be a darker green than what they were when they were in highschool. “What have you been doing, dude?”

Takahiro shrugged. “School.” 

“No shit.” Hajime crossed his arms even with the basket hanging, it dangled and hit his side. “You’re coming to my apartment tonight.”

“What?”

“Oikawa will be out. It’ll just be us.” Hajime raised his eyebrows as if he were asking, but Takahiro knew that he really didn’t have a choice. If he didn’t go, Hajime would probably show up on his doorstep. 

“Fine.”


	2. Who said I wanted to go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t want to go," he groaned in response.
> 
> “I don’t care what you want to do.”

Takahiro really didn’t want to be here. He’s sitting on Hajime’s couch in the corner with his legs pulled underneath him, a blanket wrapped around him thanks to Hajime. Hajime was in the kitchen making some tea since Takahiro wanted to go to sleep so he refused something that would possibly caffeinate him.

“Here,” Hajime said as he handed Takahiro a cup from over the back of the couch. He sat down on the opposite side of the couch that Takahiro was. “So,” he began to say, “what have you been doing?”

“I said school.”

“And I said no shit. Go more in-depth with your life.” Hajime pulled his phone from his back pocket and tossed it on the coffee table. “You stopped talking to us months ago--a year ago.”

“So why are you talking to me now?” Takahiro mumbled.

“Because we still care about you, dumbass.” Takahiro stayed silent. “You still hung up over Sachi Hiro?”

“Oh, god. Don’t say his name.”

“Well?”

“No.” Takahiro finally looked at Hajime in the eyes. “Though that doesn’t mean I don’t hate hearing his name.”

“Then we just need to get you out there.”

“Out there?”

“Yeah,” Hajime replied before taking a quick sip of his drink. “Like, back into the dating pool, Hanamaki. You’re coming out to eat with us whether you like it or not.” 

“Fantastic.” Takahiro raised the glass to his lips. “I’m excited.”

“You fucking better be.” 

Takahiro was about to complain to try and get out of it, but when the front door swung open, Takahiro’s attention moved to it.

“Iwa, help me!” Hajime groaned and turned his neck to look toward the door. There was Tooru. He looked like a mess, his hair standing straight up, shirt tussled. That was nothing compared to Issei though who was missing his shirt. He hung onto Tooru with his arm wrapped on his shoulder. 

Hajime stood up as he set his cup on the coffee table before walking to the door to help them. “What the hell happened?” He asked.

“Mattsun got a little too--Hi, Makki!” Tooru noticed Takahiro on the couch and waved to him with his free hand. “Anyway, Mattsun got a little too drunk and tried to pick a fight at the bar.”

“That doesn’t explain where his shirt is.”

“I’m wearing his shirt.”

“Where is yours?”

“In some parking lot.”

“Is that Makkiii?!” Issei interrupted before Hajime could even begin to ask why and how--the missing t-shirt and parking lot story would forever be a mystery. His speech was slurred as he tried to get out of Tooru’s grasp. Tooru didn’t let him and kept him on his shoulder. “Dude, let me go. I need to give my high school lover a hug.”

“‘High school lover’. Ohhh-kayyy, buddy. You need to go night-night.” Tooru started to head toward the hallway. On their way to what Takahiro guessed to be a bedroom where Tooru was going to lay him down so he didn’t do anything else stupid, Issei was looking back at Takahiro trying to say something. Whenever he tried to speak, a hiccup would come out instead. 

“Sorry,” Hajime said as he walked back over to the couch after shutting the front door. “Matsukawa gets really wasted every now and then.”

“Yeah,” Takahiro hummed. “He’s the type of person to.”

“So, you still remember?”

“How Matsukawa is?” Hajime nodded. “Yeah,” Takahiro mumbled. He stared down at the surface of the liquid in his cup. “He was my best friend after all. Basically like my mother’s second son.”

“Yet you don’t even speak to him anymore.”

“Shut up, Iwaizumi.”

“I’m being honest. If you ever want to come out of this little shell of yours, Matsukawa is gonna be the one to do it.” Takahiro rolled his eyes. “You know that if there’s any part of you that wants to go back to normal, you’ll let him drag you back out.” Takahiro stared at Hajime. He didn’t have a response because deep down, he knew Hajime was right.

* * *

“Jesus fuck my head hurts.” Issei rubbed his temples as he came out of the bedroom. Tooru must’ve thrown him down there last night. At least he was kind enough to take his shoes off for him.  The chef of the small apartment looked up from the pan at the stove. Hajime gave his head a little tilt as a way of saying good morning to Issei before looking back at the pan.

Issei threw himself down on a chair at the counter. He ran his fingers through his curly mess of hair and sighed. “Was I so drunk that I imagined that Hanamaki was here?” He paused and beat on his chest. God, there was a burning feeling. “In your apartment? I was high, right?”

“No, he was here,” Hajime replied as he separated food onto three plates. 

“Seriously?!” Issei jumped from his seat a little, but since he was being too loud, he felt a sharp pain in his head from a headache. He put a hand on his head as if he could ease it. 

“Yes, now start eating so that you can actually show up to work on time.”

* * *

It seemed like Takahiro didn’t have a choice when Hajime showed up at his house telling him to get dressed. Takahiro rolled his eyes when he heard Hajime’s demand and walked away from the front door. Hajime invited himself in as he closed the door behind him, and Takahiro lazily sauntered to the couch. 

“Come on. Get ready,” Hajime said as he followed him inside. He placed his hands on the back of the couch and stared down at Takahiro who decided to plop down face forward on the cushions. 

“I don’t want to go," he groaned in response.  


“I don’t care what you want to do.” Hajime balled up the back of Takahiro’s shirt in a fist and pulled him up. “Come on. Oikawa and Matsukawa are gonna be there.”

“You make it sound like I want to communicate with people.”

“You need to.” Takahiro didn’t respond, but he just said a bunch of curse words in his head.

_ Since when is Hajime Iwaizumi my fucking mother?  _ Takahiro sighed.  _ Oh, yeah. Since our first year of high school.  _

Instead of complaining even more than he already was which was probably doing nothing besides pissing off Hajime, Takahiro pulled himself up from the couch the rest of the way that Hajime didn’t and headed into his bedroom to change into something that was public appropriate. 

Takahiro walked behind Hajime, but it was close behind since he definitely didn’t want to get lost in public. It wasn’t that Takahiro didn’t know the location. He ended up going to college close to where he grew up. Actually, it was only the next town over, so Takahiro had visited the area a bunch of times during high school. However, he was not paying attention to where he was going. If Hajime wasn’t guiding him, Takahiro probably would’ve fallen into some sewer hole or something. 

Whether or not if they were going in the right location was all being put into Hajime’s hands. Which, of course, he was fine with since he knew exactly where he was going. There was this small cafe on the other side of where Tooru and Issei were already at. 

When they walked in, Tooru waved his arm high in the air to try and get Hajime’s attention. Obviously, Tooru easily got it from how obnoxious he was being.  Hajime and Takahiro made their way over to the table and slid into the booth. Tooru and Hajime, Takahiro and Issei. Just like it had always been. That thought made Takahiro shiver.

“Makki!” Tooru said. “Here. Mattsun ordered you a drink for you.” Tooru slid over a black mug. Takahiro wrapped his hands around the cup and slid it closer in front of him, head tilting down to looking into the steaming glass. Hot chocolate with a few marshmallows. 

“Thanks,” Takahiro said. 

“Of course, bro,” Issei said as he raised his glass to him before chugging some of it down. He set the glass down and turned in his seat to look at him. “How have you been, dude?” Takahiro shrugged. “Come on. You gotta give me more than that.” Issei nudged him in the shoulder with his own. 

Takahiro sighed. “School.”

“No shit.”

“That’s what Iwaizumi said,” Takahiro said with a chuckle. He leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. 

“Well, you’re not studying memes.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Ooh,” Issei smirked. “Which one are you specifically studying?”

“I like the twitter trends that go on.”

“Oh, really?” Issei raised his eyebrows. “Which ones?”

“Dunno.” Takahiro felt his whole body relax while talking with Issei. “What’s  _ your _ favorite?”

“I asked you first, asshole.”

“Okay, idiots,” Hajime intervened, though it pained him to stop them from how well the two were already getting along once again. “Waiter is coming so stop talking stupid shit for a moment and order.” 

* * *

Issei and Takahiro joked around the entire dinner. They made jokes about Takahiro’s fake study in memes at college, but soon, they moved on to talking about what Takahiro was actually studying. It was weird since he probably needed it himself but Takahiro wanted to be a social worker. Though, the only thing that wasn’t ironic about the job was that he wanted to work with children. You know? The social workers that work at schools, help tutor kids, guide kids with disabilities? Yeah, Takahiro wanted to do that. There was that feeling of helping someone that made him feel better about himself all the while helping someone else out.

The connection that was even weirder? Issei was studying to be a math teacher. Schools had social workers. They would work together just like they had in high school. 

Talking about school made Takahiro remember his homework.

“Shit,” he said as he stared down at his watch. Takahiro liked to give himself more than enough time to get his homework done. You know? So that he could get distracted for maybe like five minutes to watch the T.V. he would have playing in the background or maybe even begin to scroll through his social media feeds for a few ten or so minutes. “I have to go.”

“Seriously?” Tooru was the first to say. “Makkkkiiiii,” he dragged out like a child. “Hang out with us again!”

“What?” Takahiro stood from the booth while slipping his hands through his jacket sleeves. “No. Leave me alone. You’ve had your time.” Takahiro began to slip back into the comfort of his own shell where he wouldn’t talk to anyone and where he would rarely do anything. It where he felt most comfortable, where he felt he most belonged.

“I’ll drive you home, dude.” Issei stood from the booth and grabbed his jacket that had sat beside him. Instead of slipping on his jacket, Issei reached into the pocket and tossed some cash on the table. “See you tomorrow, losers.”

* * *

On the drive home, it’s quiet. The heat blasting throughout the car is really the only noise. Takahiro dribbled his fingertips on the door next to the window.

“So,” Issei began to say to try and stir up some type of conversation, “you really doing good?”

“Huh?” Takahiro glanced at Issei for a quick second. It was hard to see his face in the dark, however, the city lines outlined his face. In all honesty, Takahiro thought it made him look kind of nice. Really nice. “What do you mean? I’m fine.”

“You sure?”

“Fine, dude.”

“You stopped talking to us.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” Takahiro was already apologizing? If it was Hajime or Tooru, Takahiro knew he wouldn’t apologize. It was probably because it was Issei. 

It was Issei. That was a whole reason on its own. 

“Don’t let it happen again.” Issei looked at Takahiro for a quick moment before setting his eyes back on the road. “I missed you, dude.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”

Just being with Issei and Takahiro can feel himself getting lighter. His chest feels like someone pulled a boulder off it. Sure, part of him wanted to go back to being a disgusting slime in his own home all curled up alone like a burrito on his couch. However, there was another part of him that wanted to go back to normal like sending memes to Issei at four AM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Iwaizumi is going to college to be a culinary PRO. The next Gordan Ramsey, if I may say


	3. That doesn't feel right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Makki!” Tooru called out excitedly. “I was afraid I would have to march my ass to your apartment and drag you out.” 
> 
> “As if I would come with you.”
> 
> “What’s up with you and Mattsun only listening to Iwa and not me?”
> 
> “We like Iwaizumi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally posting right now because I'm trying to procrastinate doing my exam review

“I just got off the phone with Hanamaki.” Hajime tossed his phone down on the table and let himself fall on the far left side of the couch. Tooru occupied the right side, his legs hanging over the armrest, his head laying on the middle cushion and some of the far left one. Actually,

“OW, IWA!” Tooru’s hands flew up to his head. “You’re on my hair!” Hajime rolled his eyes and sat up only a little for Tooru to pull his head up. He quickly did, and he moved back a little on the couch so his head could comfortably rest on Hajime’s leg. “There. That’s better.” Tooru reached up and flicked Hajime’s hair just to mess with him. “Anyway, what did Makki say?”

“He’s not coming.”

“Okay, so, force him out of the house.” Tooru lifted his phone in front of his face, the device almost smacking Hajime in the chin with the way he lifted it like a teenage girl. “Pull him out with him _ dragging _ his heels.” Hajime sighed. He put his elbow and rested it on the armrest, moving his face to sit in the palm of his hand. His eyes stared at the moving T.V. screen which, at this point, wasn’t even playing their show anymore. Something else had come on that Hajime couldn’t even recognize. 

“I have to figure something out, I know.” He let out a second sigh and picked up the T.V. remote. Even though he had to lean forward a little, Tooru didn’t seem at all affected by it. Hell, the other didn’t even move his head or his hands which still held his phone high. 

Hajime successfully grabbed the remote despite Tooru being in his way and began to flick through the channels. 

“Isn’t Mattsun close to sealing the deal with that one girl?” Tooru dragged his thumb up the screen, scrolling through Issei Instagram. “Here.” He turned his phone screen around to show Hajime what he had found. A picture of Issei with his arm drunkenly wrapped around a girl in a night club. Hajime squinted at it, a hand reached up to hold the other side of the phone steady.

“Who is that?” Hajime questioned when he was finished looking, and he returned his attention to the T.V.

“Her name is Miya Toga.” Tooru kept looking through the photos, and the closer and closer he got to Issei’s recents, the more his heart sank. “They take a lot of pictures together, and they hang out a lot.”

“So?”

“‘So’?” Tooru sat up. He used one hand to hold himself up on the couch while the other shoved his phone in Hajime’s face. “Don’t you think Hanamaki is gonna be a little bit crushed by this?” Hajime glared at the photo. Issei with his arms wrapped around the girl’s waist from behind, head reached forward over her shoulder to place a kiss on her cheek. “Are they dating?!” Tooru turned the phone screen so he could look at the photo once again. “God, it’s like they’re technically dating. We _ just _ got Makki back, too.”

“What are you on about?” 

Tooru clicked off his phone screen and rolled his eyes. “Come on, Iwa.” He turned on the couch and pressed his back against Hajime’s side, feet kicking up on the armrest on the opposite side of the couch. “Those two idiots have been in love since our first year of high school.”

“Yeah, but neither of them realize that.”

“But Makki is already weak emotionally and mentally, so,” Tooru tilted his head back so his head hit Hajime’s shoulder and his eyes could lock with the green ones, “deep down, he’s gonna feel emotionally and mentally worse.”

“You think?”

“Mm-hm. I would be sad if you got a girlfriend, Iwa.”

Hajime scoffed. “Are you confessing your love to me?”

“No, not yet. I just wouldn’t get you to myself twenty-four-seven ‘cause I would have to share it with someone.”

“I have my own life.”

“No. It’s mine.” Hajime wanted to shove Tooru’s head off his shoulder, but he knew that if he did that, Tooru would just end up pouting and whining for a pillow. So, Hajime kept his mouth shut and didn’t reply. Instead, he surfed through the channels and tried to ignore his childhood friend. He’d just have to listen to his show with Tooru in the background complaining about Issei’s Instagram posts.

* * *

“Did you see it?” Tooru asked Hajime. The former setter was drawing a finger on the countertop as he sat at the island counter. He looked sad, disappointed, down in a way that probably only Hajime could lift his spirits up.

“See what?” Hajime was at the stove cooking once again.

“Mattsun’s recent post.”

“He got together with that girl?” Tooru snapped up in his seat. “What?”

“That’s all the reaction you’ve got?!” He had his hands planted on the counter as he watched Hajime set breakfast in front of him.

“I already knew about it. We planned to go out for lunch today with his girlfriend and Hanamaki.”

“You got him out of the house just to have him have to watch his crush get smooched with some girl?”

“No, I got Hanamaki out of his apartment because he needs to socialize with people instead of being cooped up in his room all day.” Hajime handed Tooru a fork. “Here, dumbass.”

“I’m just saying,” Tooru began to say after he took the fork from Hajime, “if Makki seems off, you know why.”

* * *

Takahiro let out the biggest, most annoyed huff he felt he could muster. He stared at himself in the mirror that hung on the wall in his bathroom. A black beanie over his messy, pink hair, a dark brown jacket pulled over his shoulders, a black turtleneck underneath, black jeans. Maybe Takahiro should shop for something that wasn’t black. You know, expand his wardrobe a little?  
He closed his closet with a sigh. 

“I don’t have anyone to impress anyway,” he mumbled. Takahiro slipped his wallet in his pocket, and he was about ready to put his phone in there with it until the screen lit up.

**>Oiks: **Makkkkiii !!! r u ready?????

**>Iwa:** Stop texting like that. You’re not in middle school anymore.

**>Oiks: **ive always texted like this iwa

**>Oiks: **Ugh. Fine, but only because it hurts to not type with perfection

**>Matsu: **I can’t believe my parents are fighting right in front of my eyes

**>Oiks: **You’re at your parents ?

**>Oiks: **Oh, you’re talking about Iwa and I

**>Iwa: **Dumbass.

**>Matsu changed ‘Oiks’ to ‘Dumbass’<**

**>Dumbass: **That’s not funny change it back

Takahiro chuckled while snagging his house keys off the hook by the door. He kept his eyes on the screen as his hand moved to lock the door and close it behind him. 

**>Dumbass: **MATTSUN, CHANGE IT BACK

**>Matsu: **No

**>Matsu: **I love having power

**>Dumbass: **You’re all homophobic

**>Iwa: **I’m not homophobic. I’m Oikawaphobic.

**>Matsu: **Starting a petition to put down Oikawa

**>Matsu: **The benefits of putting him down is so Iwaizumi can breathe

**>Iwa: **I’m signing.

**>Dumbass: **IWA

Takahiro sighed. He had this groupchat on mute for a year while not talking to anyone. Hell, he had forgotten what his name was. 

**>Matsukawa’s Thighs: **I’ll sign

Holy shit.

**>Matsu: **I like your name

**>Matsukawa’s Thighs: **Shut up

**>Matsukawa’s Thighs: **Change it

** _>Matsu changed ‘Matsukawa’s Thighs’ to ‘Profiteroles’<_ **

**>Dumbass: **Is his name just gonna change around being his favorite snacks?

**>Matsu: **Yes

**>Profiteroles: **Best for last

**>Matsu: **Uncalled for

**>Matsu: **I’ve been good to you Makki

**>Profiteroles: **Okay and Oikawa has been good with Iwaizumi but you don’t see him stopping the roasts anytime soon

**>Matsu: **That’s fair

So, maybe Takahiro missed joking around with Issei. That was understandable. The two had separated in the manner of a few weeks without really saying goodbye in a way and stayed out of contact for a full year; his high school best friend was ripped from him for something that didn’t even last. 

Maybe he was finally get Issei withdrawals.

Takahiro approached the stupid cafe shop that Tooru had sent him the location for. In fact, the old volleyball captain was waiting for him out front. When he saw him coming, Tooru grabbed the end of his scarf and flicked it over his shoulder. Takahiro could see the smile on his face once he had moved the scarf and started walking toward him. 

“Makki!” Tooru called out excitedly. “I was afraid I would have to march my ass to your apartment and drag you out.” He put an arm on his shoulder and started to guide him toward the entrance of the cafe. Takahiro probably would’ve pushed him off if it weren’t for the warmth that Tooru was giving off.

“As if I would come with you.”

“What’s up with you and Mattsun only listening to Iwa and not me?”

“We like Iwaizumi.” Tooru let out a huff instead of some type of retort, and he led Takahiro to their table. There was Hajime, Issei, and some girl. Takahiro took a glance over at Tooru as if to silently ask him and only him who it was.

“Matsukawa’s new girlfriend,” Tooru whispered to him, and something about that sentence made Takahiro feel off. Issei with a girlfriend? It seemed wrong. Why did it seem wrong? Maybe it was the arm on the back of the chair that pressed against the girl’s back, or maybe it was how undeniably close that the two sat together, or maybe it was the quick kiss that Issei pressed to her cheek as the two had been walking over. Whatever it was gave Takahiro a sour feeling, a twisted mind, a punch in the gut.

Is this how Issei felt when Takahiro was with Sachi Hiro?

Takahiro took a seat in the empty seat between Hajime and Issei which meant Tooru was sitting next to Hajime and Issei’s _ girlfriend_. That sounded weird for Takahiro to even think about. It did _ not _ roll off the tongue. 

“Mii! This is Makki!” Tooru introduced before Issei could even say anything at all. 

“My partner in crime.” Issei interrupted, and he pointed to Takahiro. “Takahiro Hanamaki, my one, true lover.”

“Yes, we get into all sorts of crazy crimes and schemes together,” Takahiro played along while looking on the table. A steaming mug of hot chocolate in front of him. Takahiro knew it was his. A small plate of profiteroles to the right of the plate. Hell, if those weren’t his, Takahiro was leaving. 

He grabbed the plate and dragged it towards him.

“I told you he’d do that,” Issei commented.

“You know me so well, babe.” Takahiro grinned while picking up one of the cream-filled pastries. “Anyway, does your actual girlfriend have a name?”

“Miya Toga meet Takahiro Hanamaki.” Takahiro, his mouth full of food, gave a little wave to the girl. God, she was gorgeous. Long blonde hair and short bangs. She wore a cute, frilly white t-shirt with a dark blue floral skirt. Cute earrings dangled from her ears with a matching necklace and bracelet.

“So,” Takahiro said as he choked down his food. “Oikawa already gave her a nickname?”

“I’m afraid so.”

“I like it!” Even her voice was light. This was Issei’s type? “I think it’s cute.”

“Oh, then maybe you should date Oikawa.”

“He is pretty handsome.” Miya smiled at Tooru, and he smiled back.

“Mii!” He whined. “Mattsun, keep this one. I like her.” Tooru snapped his head to Hajime. “You know, it wouldn’t kill you to compliment me like that.”

“I beg to differ,” Hajime mumbled, slowly lifting a cup of coffee to his lips. “It would.”

“Mean, Iwa!” Tooru leaned toward him to try and get Hajime to look at him. 

“Don’t give a shit.” Hajime took a quick sip of his drink before setting it on the table in front of him. Tooru was about to say something, probably whine about how Hajime hurt his feelings, but he cut him off. “Shut up. We finally got Hanamaki out of his apartment. Don’t argue with me.” Tooru huffed, and he fell back in his seat. 

“Fine.”

Something about the lunch was hard. Takahiro would listen to his friends ramble off about their lives and various subjects while he slowly savored his profiteroles. He seemed to shiver every time he heard or saw the lips meet of the new couple at the table. Part of him just wanted to get to the bathroom and run. It was probably all because of Sachi Hiro. He had always did that to him, random kisses on the cheek, fingertips that would graze up and down his shoulder from the arm that reached around him, the soft, random compliments that he’d whisper to him. Takahiro really had to hear all that from his best friend and his new girlfriend. Jealousy. It was pure jealousy. Takahiro wished someone would do that with him. Maybe Sachi Hiro. Should he call him? Ask him how he’s doing? No. 

Takahiro couldn’t help it, and he hiccuped in the back of his throat. He missed the touch and affection he got from his EX. It was a choking feeling, like something is wrapped around his throat, and he can’t breathe. Is something clawing or scratching in his throat? What is that?

Takahiro stood up from the table, all eyes landing on him right away from the sudden movement. “Sorry. I’m going to the bathroom.” He moved quickly, and he let the door shut behind him. There was composure for a little bit as Takahiro checked underneath three stalls in the public restroom to make sure no one was in there with him. 

It was clear, and when he knew it clear, Takahiro sat himself down in one of the stalls and let everything fall apart. The tears drain from his eyes, his nails claw into his own skin in frustration, he lets out a small scream that wouldn’t be too loud to alert someone.

“Hanamaki.” Takahiro’s head shot up, and his eyes met with the ones staring down at him. If his vision wasn’t burry from the tears, he’d probably read pity in the other’s eyes.

Tooru kneeled down in front of him. “Talk to me,” he said. 

“I--” Takahiro tried to sit up straight, and he strained his eyes as if he could suck his tears back into them. “I miss him.”

“Hanamaki.”

“What?” His voice shook. “Seeing Matsukawa and his fucking girlfriend? It makes me remember him.” Takahiro’s voice got quieter as he spoke, and he sank into a poorer posture. His hands stretched out in front of him, fingernails dragging underneath each other. “And I miss him. I feel stupid for it, Oikawa. You don’t have to fucking tell me.” Takahiro’s hands threw up to run through his hair, but Tooru grabbed them. He knew Takahiro would probably literally rip out his hair. 

Takahiro squeezed his hands, teeth gritting together to bite back anymore tears. “I miss Matsukawa, too,” he whispered in a quiet hiccup. “I pushed you all away for someone who left me for something so--” Takahiro sharply inhaled.

“For something so stupid?” Tooru asked, and Takahiro quickly nodded.

“I miss acting like an idiot with him--with you guys.”

“And we can act like idiots anytime, Makki.” Tooru smiled. “We’re always willing to drag you out the house to go do something stupid. It’ll all work out.” Takahiro knew he was right, and he nodded in agreement. Of course, he wasn’t going to straight up tell him he was right. You can’t boost Tooru Oikawa’s ego and not expect something. Takahiro did not want to listen to Tooru brag about how he was right in a few hours or something when Tooru would call and ask how he is after Takahiro had calmed down.

“Come on.” Tooru pulled him to his feet, and he picked up the beanie that had fallen on the bathroom floor. When had it fallen? Takahiro had no idea. Tooru brushed it off, eyes looking at it with a disgusted expression. “Yeah, you might want to carry it. It looks like a clean restroom and all but never trust the floor of a public shitroom.” Takahiro let out a scoff which turned into a little of a chuckle, and he smiled as he took the beanie from Tooru.

“Thanks, Oikawa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insert Miya Toga


	4. Another story, another drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, that reminds me of when we taped Kuroo to the wall.”
> 
> “That was wonderful,” Tetsurou said, tilting the beer at his lips. “I felt like a beautiful butterfly when I came off.”
> 
> “You are a butterfly, bro.” Koutarou leaned forward a little, tapping the rim of his glass to the bottom of Tetsurou’s as the other chugged his. “A beautiful, beautiful butterfly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iwaoi stans come get your food

As Takahiro and Tooru began to make their way out of the bathroom to meet up with the other three, Takahiro wrapped his fingers around Tooru’s wrist and pulled him back. “Can I just go home?” He asked. Tooru turned to face him completely, a big sigh being let out. He didn’t want Takahiro to go home just to wallow in his own sorrow, and he wanted to hang out with him no matter how much Takahiro and Issei were the perfect pairing when it came to bullying Tooru. If Takahiro was happy, Tooru didn’t mind the taunting too much. “I actually have work to get done. I promise.”

“Prove it.” Takahiro sighed, and he pulled out his phone. He found the email icon app on his phone and went into it, scrolling through his school email possibly something from his professor. Thankfully, he found one. Takahiro actually didn’t delete it (which was surprising since he was well-organized with his emails). He turned the screen around and showed it to Tooru. “Wow. You actually have it.”

“Yeah, I’m surprised I didn’t delete it either.” Takahiro looked at his screen. “I feel gross for that.”

“Yeah, well, come on. I’ll drive you home. You can delete your emails on the car ride home, you clean freak.”

“Aw, babe, that’s so nice of you.” Takahiro slipped his phone back into his pocket, and they both paused. The two stared at each other until Takahiro’s face went sour. “God, that didn’t sound right being directed toward you.”

“Yeah, save that for Mattsun.”

* * *

Tooru chewed on his lip on the way back to the cafe. He stopped at a red light and watched the traffic carry on. This was going to take a while. Why the hell was traffic so busy? Tooru sighed and pulled out his phone.

**>Tooru: **Make an excuse to go outside so you call me

**>Tooru: **Say you gotta puff puff with cancer or smth, you smoker

**>Iwa: **I hate you. Give me a second.

Tooru grinned, and he waited for the call, his eyes glancing up to look at the street lights. Still red. Tooru wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. He’d honestly probably be better off ditching his car and walking the rest of the way. 

Even though the former setter was expecting the call from his Ace, the ringing from his phone made him jump. 

“Iwa,” he answered in a cheery tone. “How’s the cigarette?”

_ “It was good until I heard your voice.” _

“You’re so unexpectedly rude.” Tooru sighed. “Who raised you? An animal?”

_ “Calling your mother an animal? I thought that was a bit beyond you.” _

“Oh, shut up.” Tooru rolled his eyes, and when he did, he noticed the light turn green. Thank god. “Makki wasn’t sick in the bathroom like I had clearly lied about.”

_ “Yeah, no shit.” _ Hajime let out a sigh on the other end. _ “But if I didn’t know anything, I’d say you were a pretty good liar.” _

“Aw, thank you, Iwa.”

_ “Yeah, you’re good at deceiving people.” _

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

_ “Don’t.” _

Tooru sighed. “ANYWAY. It seems Makki isn’t as far gone as we thought, thank god.”

_ “What’d he say? Did he finally admit he’s in love with Matsukawa?” _

“Not quite yet. I think he’s still slowly figuring out that for himself.” Tooru sighed. “Ah, young love.”

_ “Shut up.” _

“Mean.” Tooru clicked his tongue. “He misses us, Iwa. Why can’t you be more like Makki? Break down and spill all your thoughts to me. Are you scared of confessing your undying, neverending, long-lasting love since we first met to me?”

_ “Don’t be ridiculous, Oikawa.” _ Tooru heard Hajime take a deep huff of the cigarette on the other end, exhaling right taking a short pause. _ “I hate you.” _

“I’m not driving you to your next doctor’s appointment.”

_ “Are you saying that because you drove me to my last one or because I’m still smoking?” _

“Both.”

Hajime chuckled. _ “I can figure something else out.” _

“Whatever. I think his love for Mattsun is just finally kicking in, slowly but surely.” Tooru let out a sigh of relief as traffic began to clear. “I’ll be there in ten.”

_ “Yeah, yeah, cya.” _

As Tooru got back to the cafe, he rubbed his hands together for warmth. He was glad he didn’t ditch his car because he sure would’ve froze to death on the way back. Sitting at the table, Issei looked a little disappointed, but his arm is still resting on the back of the chair, pressed against his girlfriend’s back as she leaned into him. Part of Tooru wanted to snap. ‘Hey, that’s Makki’s boyfriend!’ But not only would that be factually incorrect, but it wouldn’t be his place to be claiming people for other people. Hell, he couldn’t even seal the deal with his childhood best friend/crush.

Miya Toga was nice. She really was. Though, there was something about her that Tooru couldn’t put his finger to. Something about her name, and something about her that seemed oddly familiar. 

“Sorry about that,” Tooru said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and set it flat down on the table. “Makki was feeling sick so I brought him home.” Tooru let out a fake sigh. “Poor thing thought he was gonna throw up.”

“That’s why he ran to the bathroom?” Issei asked.

_ No _ . Tooru nodded. _ He ran to the bathroom ‘cause he’s in love with you _. Even Tooru’s voice in his head was in a singsongy, sarcastic, bitchy tone. Ah, he could never get sick of himself; he could listen to that melody all day. 

“Mhm.” Issei slowly lifted his cup to his lips, staring at the smooth wood of the table while drinking some down. 

“Babe?” Miya Toga asked. Her voice was so familiar. What was that? “What’s wrong?”

“Hm?” Issei placed the cup back down on the table, and he shot his attention to Miya. “Ah, nothing. I just--” he sighed. “I used to take care of Hanamaki when he was sick, you know? So, it feels a little strange just letting him be home alone. Especially now that his--” Issei cut himself off. 

_ Please don’t bring up Sachi Hiro. Not with her around. Not until I know who she is _. Yeah, maybe Tooru was a bit protective. Whatever.

“It’s just weird.”

_ Thank you, Mattsun, you big ball of idiotic, oblivious muscle _. 

“We can go over and visit after if you’d like.” Miya Toga requested though she seemed resentful of doing so. Tooru glanced over at Hajime, an eyebrow raising. 

‘What?’ Hajime mouthed to him. Tooru pointed his head in the couple’s direction as if it was obvious. ‘I’m gonna strangle you.’ Tooru let out a quiet sigh. 

“Actually,” Tooru interrupted the couple before they could continue their conversation. “How about you go check on him now?”

“Really?” Issei asked.

“Yeah. I’m sure Makki needs immediate company.” Tooru reached to the center of the table and slid the plate of profiteroles in front of him. He grabbed the corners of the paper towel underneath them and folded them to the center. “Plus, his puffs are gonna get cold.” His arm extended, and he handed the carefully-wrapped treats to Issei. “You should deliver them to him. Iwa and I have something that we need to do--I totally forgot about it!” Tooru turned to Hajime and gave a fake nervous smile. The other just sighed, looked at Issei, and nodded, following along in whatever his childhood friend was doing. 

“Yeah,” Issei said. “Yeah, thanks. Let’s go.” He stood from his chair and grabbed his coat. “Come on, babe.” They started toward the exit. “Cya, losers. Next time.”

“Bye, Iwaizumi! Oikawa! Nice meeting you!” Tooru waved to them and waited until the couple slipped out of the building. 

Once they were out of sight, Tooru hopped from his chair and sat in another so he was across from Hajime. He reached across the table and picked up his phone, opening it and scrolling through social media without saying a word.

“Shithead, dumbass, are you going to say anything?”

“One second, Iwa.”

“I’ve given you a second. Explain yourself.”

“Wait, I’m texting.”

**>Oiks Baby: **KUROO

**>TET: **OIKAWA

**>Oiks Baby: **First off, change my name

**>TET: **that i refuse to do but i will do anything else that you please your highness

**>Oiks Baby: **Ugh

**>Oiks Baby: **It’s kind of a lot to explain

**>Oiks Baby: **Meet up with me?

**>TET: **aw you’re asking me on a date

**>Oiks Baby: **No

**>TET: **you’re still trying to get in iwaizumi’s pants?

**>Oiks Baby: **Shut up

**>TET: **that’s not a no

**>TET: **anywhere where we meeting?

**>Oiks Baby: **Where are you?

**>TET: **Uh bokuaka apartment

**>Oiks Baby: **Bokuaka?

**>TET: **it’s easier than just typing their names

**>Oiks Baby: **Fair enough. I have to use that 

**>TET: **and use you may

**>Oiks Baby: **Be right there

**>TET: **take your time cause bo isn’t going anywhere anytime soon

**>Oiks Baby: **What does that mean

**>TET: **you’ll see

Tooru shivered at the thought of it. What situation had Koutarou gotten himself into this time? Even more, what situation was Koutarou in that he was allowed to be in with Keiji around? He couldn’t have let him go too far off the rocket.

“Oi! Oikawa!” Hajime quickly snapped his fingers in his face. “What the fuck is happening?”

“We’re on the move, Iwa!” Tooru grabbed Hajime by the wrist. He was about ready to drop it to pay the bill but he noticed the money already out on the table. Hajime already did it. God, what a fucking powermove of him. “Come on. Ooh! I hope the car is still warm.”

Tooru knocked on Keiji’s apartment door and waited as he rocked back and forth on his heels. Hajime is next to him, silent. He was pissed, so that meant he was giving Tooru the silent treatment until he apologizes. It sounded like something childish that Tooru would pull off but Hajime still did it. Why? Because he knew how much it killed Tooru when Hajime was ignoring him. The taller one lives on attention. 

Keiji was the one to open the door. He looked tired, bags under his eyes, slouched posture, as if he stayed up all night watching and taking care of a fussy, loud child. When Tooru got a peek in the apartment, he almost dropped his whole body, letting himself fall onto the floor like a liquid from the sight he saw. 

No, Keiji was tired of watching _ two _ absolutely crazy children. Crack? Were they on crack? Tooru wouldn’t be surprised. The sight he saw made his own stomach drop.

“Oh, my god,” Hajime mumbled beside him. 

“Oikawa! Iwaizumi!” Koutarou called out, and Tetsurou reached up and smacked him in the head.

“Don’t talk or you’re gonna fall.”

Fall. Yes. 

In Keiji Akaashi’s apartment, Koutarou Bokuto was literally duct-taped up to the ceiling with the help of Tetsurou Kuroo, the bedhead asshole who stood off to the side with a smirk and a brand new roll of duct tape. 

“Don’t hit me then.”

“Don’t talk then,” Tetsurou responded. Tooru and Hajime stepped into the apartment, and Keiji shut the door behind them, and you can tell he made sure to be careful about how he let the door close. He was scared that if he shut the door too hard, Koutarou would fall and crack his head or something.

“How did you even get up there?” Tooru asked. His interests were peaked, and if he was being honest, Tooru wanted to join in with taping him up to the ceiling as well. He couldn’t though. Tooru was here for Takahiro.

“Uh, well, Lev was here before--with Yaku but obviously he couldn’t do much.”

“Short,” Tetsurou commented to confirm the reason why he couldn’t help out in this crazy scheme. 

Koutarou nodded. “Short. Then Suga and Daichi were here too, but Daichi didn’t help.”

“Adult.”

Koutarou nodded once again. “Adult.”

“We’re all adults.” Keiji stared at the situation with a beer in his hand. Tooru wondered how many of those he had gone through in the amount of time that this had all been happening.

“You know what we mean, Akaashi,” Tetsurou smirked as he continued with the duct tape.

“Do I?” Keiji rubbed his eyes, a long sigh slipping his lips. Hajime patted him on the back.

“I’ll watch them. Go lay down.” Keiji just slowly nodded, and he disappeared into the hallway. “Kuroo, stop duct-taping him to the ceiling.” Tetsurou stopped midway. He stood on a chair with a long piece of duct tape in his hands ready to pile more on. His eyes blinked a few times before responding.

“Why?”

“What the fuck do you mean ‘_ why _’?”

“I feel like an owl!” Koutarou exclaimed. “It’s fun! You have no idea, dude.”

“Why would you want to feel like an owl?” Hajime asked.

“What do you have against owls?” Tetsurou asked.

“Yeah, what do you have against owls?” Koutarou’s voice was quieter when he asked, sadder, maybe a little more disappointed in hearing that Hajime could possibly dislike his most favorite animal in what he said was ‘The whole wide world wide’.

“Nothing, just--” Hajime sighed. “Please get him down.”

It took almost two hours, but after a lot of careful cutting, ripping of Keiji’s ceiling, a few marks that were sure to be left red for weeks all over Koutarou’s arms, and a broken lamp (don’t ask), Koutarou was cut down from the ceiling and safe on his two feet.

“I could’ve stayed there for--” Koutarou lifted a beer to his lips and chugged it down as he joined the other three at the dinner table. He let out a gasp as he slammed down the beer. “Man, that was good--for at least a few more hours.”

“Why didn’t you put on a long sleeve?” Tooru asked, and he reached over, fingers running down the red marks on his arms from where Tooru and Tetsurou had torn off the duct tape. 

“I didn’t think about it--OW. Hey, that reminds me of when we taped Kuroo to the wall.”

“That was wonderful.” Tetsurou said, tilting the beer at his lips. “I felt like a beautiful butterfly when I came off.”

“You are a butterfly, bro.” Koutarou leaned forward a little, tapping the rim of his glass to the bottom of Tetsurou’s as the other chugged his. “A beautiful, beautiful butterfly.” Tetsurou coughed down the alcohol, slapping his chest at the feeling of the liquid heading down the wrong pipe.

“Gah,” he choked. “Thank you, bro.” Tetsurou finally put his attention to the guest at the table. “Anyway, what’s up, Oikawa?”

“Remember your EX?” Tooru jumped right into it, and Tetsurou seemed intrigued. 

“Which one?”

“The one that tried to scam you.”

“Ah,” Tetsurou said. “Yeah, I do. Remember her, Bo?”

“The one that was mean to me?” Koutarou asked, and Tetsurou nodded. “Yeah, she said owls were stupid,” he mumbled in a quiet voice. “How could I forget?”

“It’s okay, bro,” Tetsurou said, a hand moving to Koutarou’s hand that held the side of his beer bottle. “Owls are almost as cool as cats.”

Koutarou smacked his hand away. “Get your slimy hands off me.” Tetsurou snickered. “I’m going to Akaashi.” He stood from his chair and made his way down the same hallway the tired--what seemed like--parent had headed in. 

“Aw, he’s so sensitive,” Tetsurou said while looking in the direction Koutarou left. After a few seconds, he looked back over at Tooru and Hajime. “Anyway, my attention is all yours. What about her?”

“So, wasn’t she like, really nice on the outside?” Tetsurou nodded while taking yet another sip of beer. “And then to your friends she was a dick--I remember that. She was so goddamn rude to me.”

“Everyone is rude to you,” Hajime mumbled.

Tooru shrugged. “Probably because I’m perfect.” Tetsurou chuckled. “She started being rude to you until you realized she was just this bitch after your money, right?”

“All rings a bell, all the right marks, A-plus.” Tetsurou stared down at the bottle, squinting at it. “But what’s your point?”

“I think Matsukawa is dating her--or someone _ like _ her.” Hajime raised an eyebrow at Tooru, and Tooru saw it out of the corner of his eye. “Just!” Tooru let out a sigh, a desperate one that was wishing the two would just latch on to what he was saying. He pulled his phone out and showed a picture of Miya Toga and Issei. “Look! She looks like her, does she not?”

“She--” Tetsurou leaned closer toward the screen. “She really does? What’s her name?”

“Miya Toga.”

“Ah.” Tetsurou raised the glass, the bottle touching his lips. “Yeah, that’s her sister.”

“See!?” Tooru dropped his phone on the table, looking over at Hajime with an ‘I told you so!’ look.

“‘See’ what, Jackass? You haven’t told me jack shit.”

“Oh, yeah.” Tooru let his forehead slam on the table. “Stupid Iwa. You’re supposed to be able to read my thoughts.”

“Too dangerous. I don’t want to go stupid.” Tooru lifted his head only to glare at Hajime. “Anyway, what’s your point with all of this?” 

“My POINT--” Tooru sat up straight. “Is that Mattsun is gonna get his heart hurt or broken or whatever people say these days.”

“How do you out of all people not know the term for being single and hurt?” 

“What are you trying to say?” Tooru quickly asked, and he looked at Tetsurou. “What is he trying to say?” He huffed and crossed his arms, falling back in his seat. “I’m not single and hurt, I’m just single.”

“And that will forever be amusing to me.”

“‘aNd ThAt WiLL fOrEvEr Be AmUsiNg tO mE’ shut up.” Tetsurou laughed watching the two bicker. “What?”

“Nothing, it’s just--” he let out a happy sigh. “I never thought it would be so funny to watch you two argue, and it’s even funnier when Oikawa gets snappy back.” Hajime chuckled at that, and Tooru hit him in the arm. 

“Not funny. I’m not laughing.” Tooru rolled his eyes when the other two laughed more. “Whatever. Not what I’m here for. Don’t you think this is a problem?”

“That Matsukawa is dating someone and you can’t date him?”

“What? No, shut up.” Tooru said quickly. “I’m saying that Mattsun is dating someone like _ her _.”

“Well,” Tetsurou began, “we don’t know if she’s like her sister or not.”

“You don’t?” Tetsurou shook his head. “You dated for three months and you saw nothing weird from her?”

“I only met her sister like--once.” Tooru sighed. “What? I wasn’t after her sister.” Tetsurou was the one to let out a sigh this time. “Though, I am pretty sure that her whole family was like that. They were just after my money, and I know that Matsukawa’s family is pretty wealthy. They own the auto shops around here, don’t they?” Tooru nodded. “So, I’d say just let him know, and make him aware of his sister.” Tooru nodded again, and he stood from his chair. He did a quick stretch before a sigh.

“Alright, thanks, Kuroo.”

“Anytime,” he said, finally chugging off and finishing the last of his beer. “Also, stay around.” Tetsurou stood up and headed to the fridge, pulling out a few beers and tossing one each to Hajime and Tooru. Hajime caught his _ and _ Tooru’s since Tooru was a little too distracted fixing the zipper on his jacket. “Nice.” Hajime handed Tooru his drink. “Anyway, get wasted?”

* * *

On the ride home, Hajime kept looking over at Tooru. That was until Tooru finally snapped. 

“What?” Tooru muttered quickly at the stop sign. It was nighttime, and there was no one else on the road who would be waiting for Tooru to step on the gas and go. “Is there something on my face?” He sat up a little straighter and looked in the mirror.

“No, idiot. Keep driving.”

Tooru sighed and looked both ways once again before stepping on the gas to go. “Then why do you keep looking at me?” He asked.

“Who knew that ‘Detective Tooru’ could be so cute?”

“‘Detective Tooru’?” Tooru felt his entire face glow with a heat which would’ve been nice earlier when he was standing in the cold, not now when he had the heat blasting. Now, Tooru felt as if he was going to break a sweat. “‘Cute’? What the shit are you talking about? Did you drink _ that _ much at Akaashi’s?”

“I only had four beers. That wouldn’t make me drunk.”

“No, Iwa, you had twelve in the span of _ three hours _. You’re fucking wasted.”

“I could take it,” he muttered quietly. Hajime slouched down in his seat.

“What’s wrong with you? Usually, I’m the one getting drunk and _ you’re _ driving us home.”

“Change of scenery.”

_ ‘Change of scenery’? God, he really is drunk _. Tooru took a glance over at Hajime. He now laid slouched down in his seat with his head leaning right on the window. His chest rose and fell with deep breaths. 

“Oikawa.”

“What?”

“What would you do if like--” Hajime hiccuped. “If I just suddenly proposed to you?”

Tooru let out a soft chuckle. _ He really is so drunk _. 

“No, I’m serious.” Hajime tried to sit up a little, but he fell back into his seat and stared at the ceiling of the car. “I’m serious, like, we weren’t dating or anything. I just did it out of nowhere. What would you do?”

“I don’t know.”

“Like, would you say yes?”

“What would you want me to say?” Tooru pulled into the driveway of their house and shut the car off. As he looked over at Hajime, he unbuckled both of their seat belts. 

“A fucking yes would be nice.” Tooru rolled his eyes and got out of the car. He had seen Hajime drunk, but he had never seen him _ this _ drunk. This was kind of funny. It was honestly kind of cute. 

Tooru rounded the car and opened Hajime’s door. “Then I’d say yes, of course. Come on.” He tugged on Hajime’s arm to pull him out of the car. “I swear. I can never get drunk anymore. The Grand King has become the mother hen. How pathetic.”

“Shut up. You’re not the King.” Hajime hiccuped again.

“Mmk, sure, and you’re not drunk.”

“You can’t use that. That’s for if I’m not right. Like, I’m drunk, yeah, but you’re also not the king--”

“Iwa, Hajime, Hunny, save your breath.” Tooru pulled Hajime’s hand over his shoulder a bit more and kicked the car door closed with his foot.

“‘Hajime’. Say it again.”

Tooru sighed while dragging Hajime up the steps. “If you hold yourself up while I get the keys out.” Hajime leaned off him, his back slamming against the house. Tooru went quick as he fumbled with the keys in his pocket and unlocked the door. God, he really hated being the mature one. Is this how Hajime felt all the time? Tooru just wanted to watch Hajime fall down some set of stairs or something and laugh it off with Tetsurou or something. 

But, no, he had to take care of him. 

“Come on.” Tooru held out one hand while opening the front door with the other. “I don’t have all night.”

“You said you’d say it,” Hajime pouted.

Tooru sighed. “Hajime, come on.”

“Hot.” Hajime pushed off the wall into Tooru’s arms. “Okay, let’s go to bed. Who’s bed?”

“We’re not sleeping in the same bed.” Tooru dragged him--basically literally _ dragged _ him into the house. 

_ No matter how much I would love to do that, I can’t _. He walked the drunk lug to his bedroom and tossed him down on the bed, taking in a deep breath when he found himself successful in bringing Hajime back to the house without damage. 

“Because,” Tooru began to say to himself as he sat on the edge of the bed. Even though he knew he couldn't hear him, the other one passed out pretty quickly, Tooru spoke as if he could. He pulled off Hajime’s boots. “Iwa would be really mad with me if I didn’t do this for him.” He let out a sigh. “He’d probably shout at me with something like, ‘I do all this shit for you, Shittykawa’.” Tooru pulled the belt from the loops in Hajime’s jeans. “‘I cook and clean and work all day’--That was a good impersonation.” Tooru seemed proud of himself as he threw the belt to the side. “Come on, big guy.” Tooru slipped his arms under Hajime’s and pulled him further up the bed. He tugged on the covers below him and pulled them up and over the already sleeping drunk. 

Tooru stared at Hajime’s sleeping face. It looked calm now that he was actually unconscious. Soft. Tooru reached forward and poked his cheek.

“Dummy, you can’t go proposing to me while you’re drunk.” Tooru smiled softly. “‘Cause just like Makki, I’m in love with the idiot I went to high school with.” He sighed and stood up. “He just doesn’t _ realize _ it.” Tooru picked up the socks, belt, and jacket from the floor and tossed them in the laundry basket on his way out of the room. He shut the light off and softly closed it behind him.


	5. Everyone is a "liar"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You said he proposed to you?”
> 
> “Drunkenly proposed to me, Mattsun. It wasn’t real.”
> 
> “You know you wanted it to be.”
> 
> “You’re not invited to my wedding.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When did I last publish? Oh, well. Have another chapter.

Issei still knew where Takahiro's apartment was. He had helped him move in (with Sachi Hiro but who gives a shit about him). He drove straight to it, eyes focused on the road. Which, yeah, it was a good thing, but it was making Miya Toga worried. Issei didn’t _ like _ to see her worried. He reached over, a hand moving to place on her lap. 

“You alright?” He asked.

“Me?” She scoffed. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

“I’m fine, just a little worried about him.”

“He’s gotten well for three months. Shouldn’t he be fine?” Miya sighed while looking out the window. “I’m sure he’s fine. We’re probably just wasting gas driving out to him.”

“That could be true, but--” Issei looked down at the profiteroles wrapped in a paper towel on the dashboard. “I know he’d want those.”

“Aren’t sweets going to make him even _more_ sick?” Miya asked. “Oikawa did say that he was going to vomit or something.”

“Hm,” Issei hummed, but it wasn’t like he believes that little story. Takahiro wasn’t the type to just ‘get sick’ and then run away into the bathroom because of it. He would probably just swallow it back with a thumbs up or a peace sign to mock Tooru.

Well, that was before all the shit that happened with Sachi Hiro. Takahiro could be different. Takahiro probably was different. Though, if there was a chance that he wasn’t, if there was a chance that Takahiro was dying to munch on those pastries, if there was the chance that there was something else that was the matter, Issei wanted to be there by Takahiro.

* * *

With a shiver from the cold, Issei knocked on the door. Why the hell was the apartment building itself cold? He might as well be standing outside. Thank god Miya Toga was still in the car keeping it warm. She said she didn’t want to interrupt their guy time or whatever it was that they had going on.

The door opened a few seconds later, and Takahiro looked surprised. He blinked a few times before rolling his eyes and walking away from the open door. Issei was quick to step inside and close the door behind him.

“Why is the hallway an icebox?”

“They’re rehearsing for the new Arctic movie down the hall. You should check it out.”

“You’re so funny haha.” Issei cracked a smile and rolled his eyes. Takahiro walked into the kitchen, and Issei followed, leaning on the opposite side of the counter. “I was gonna request that I stay here to take care of you, but it doesn’t even seem like I need to do that exactly.” Takahiro said nothing and poured hot water into a cup where hot chocolate powder sat at the bottom. “You faked being sick, didn’t you?”

“Hm, guilty.” Takahiro turned around to face Issei. He took a drink of the hot chocolate before sliding it over to Issei. “Here.”

“How kind of you.” Issei put a hand to his heart, and he reached into his pocket with his other hand to grab out the wrapped sweets. “And here you are.”

“What is that?” Takahiro took it from him, setting it on the counter in front of him as he already began to unwrap it. He almost started drooling that second. “I could _ kiss _ you.”

“I’d like to see you try,” Issei said with a smirk as he leaned over the counter. Takahiro was quick to dart forward, his forehead pressing to Issei’s. They stared at each other for a few moments before Takahiro backed up laughing. 

“God, you look so funny with one eye.”

“Stupid.” Issei backed up as well with a smirk. “Anyway, are you gonna tell me why you actually left?”

“I mean, I do have homework that needs to get done, Mattsun,” Takahiro said it as if it were obvious he had a lot of school stuff of his plate. Issei didn’t buy it.

“You realize you’re an open book to me, right?” He rolled his eyes. “You can’t cover up whatever feelings you got inside with memes and cream puffs.”

“Is that a challenge? I’m calling my lawyer.” 

Issei smirked though it dropped. “I’m serious. Tell me what’s up.” Takahiro sighed, and he backed up into the counter behind him. He put his palms on the surface and boosted himself to sit. Without saying anything, Issei walked around and did the same, sitting right on the counter beside him. 

“I just realized that--” Takahiro let out a long, drawn-out breath. “That I actually do miss more than I thought I did.”

“Me? You miss me, don’t you? I’m so charming and stunning and hot--” Takahiro laughed, and he hit Issei on the arm.

“Shut up, but yes.”

“You just called me hot.”

“What?” Takahiro looked over at him, a smirking Issei. He replayed what Issei said in his head and laughed again. “Yeah, sure, you’re such a hot stud. How could I not miss you?”

“Aw, baby, you play to much. Kiss me.” Takahiro felt himself laughing _ again _ , and boy, did that feel good. _ So _ good. To genuinely laugh deep down? Takahiro missed this. He really, really did. “But, fine, if you miss me so much, we have a date.”

“A date?” Issei jumped down from the counter. He walked to the other side of the island and chugged down the rest of his hot chocolate. “I don’t want to go on a date with you, a menace who isn’t caught up with the latest memes.”

“Then, I guess you’ll have to send them to me,” Issei replied, and he headed toward the door. “Keep me updated and maybe I won’t be so unworthy of my kneecaps.”

“Nice one.”

“Thank you.” Issei opened the door. “I’m texting you a date and time.”

“Ooh, I love it when you take control like that,” Takahiro said while kicking his feet in the air, swinging them slightly. 

“Anything for you.”

And just like that, Issei left the apartment, pulling the door closed behind him. Something about leaving then made him feel a lot better than when Takahiro just left the cafe. Issei knew he was alright, and it gave him relief.

* * *

“Hm, how’d that go for you?” Tooru slammed his head on the desk. His hand moved around on the surface of the desk and tried to find a pencil without looking. He deemed himself successful when he felt the familiar plastic of the mechanical pencil and threw it at Issei who sat in the corner of his bed. “OW.” Finally, Tooru looked up.

“It was _ difficult_. Thank you very much.” Tooru lifted his feet with him on his chair. “Also, keep your voice down. He’s still sleeping the drunk off.”

“You said he proposed to you?”

“Drunkenly proposed to me, Mattsun. It wasn’t real.”

“You know you wanted it to be.”

“You’re not invited to my wedding.”

“Sure, okay, your dad can just be your best man then.” Tooru picked up another pencil and chucked it at him. “Okay, okay, maybe Hanamaki then.”

“Speaking of Makki,” Tooru picked up a third pencil. This time, it was wooden. He held it with both hands and stared at it, thumbs moving back and forth on the smooth wood. “How was he?”

“When we went to his house?” Tooru nodded. “He was fine. Faked it completely.”

“Oh, I know that. I drove his ass home.” Tooru chuckled and let the pencil drop into the cup of pencils and pens at his desk. “Makki sucks at acting for long periods of time.” He picked up books on his desk and set them off to the side, setting them upright on a small shelf next to him. “So, you know what was really wrong with him?”

“He told me some stuff but I’m a hundred percent sure he wasn’t telling me all of it.”

“You’re really worried about him, aren’t you?” Tooru looked over at him, and Issei nodded. “Well, you can’t afford that.”

“I can’t?”

“No, you have to worry about yourself.”

“Uh-huh. About what exactly?”

“Iwa and I, we--” Tooru bit his tongue. How exactly was he supposed to say that he was suspecting his girlfriend of faking his love for him in order to steal his family’s money? How do you _ say _ that to someone? “We figured something about Miya Toga that you might not be a fan of.”

“What is it?”

“Well, you see, Kuroo dated his sister for a little while--like three months maybe.” Tooru took a deep breath. He was sitting up straight, stiff, scared of how his friend would react. Issei had every right to snap at Tooru--especially when Tooru wasn’t a hundred percent sure that Miya Toga was like anything her sister was. “And it was a good relationship for a while until she started to treat him badly, like, really badly, Matsukawa.” He shuddered at the thought of how she treated Tooru specifically. “She was _ always _ putting me and Bokuto down when Kuroo wasn’t around. Soon she started taking his money and his things until he figured out that she was just after his money--”

“Stop.” Issei sighed, and he stood from the bed. 

_ Oh, god. Is he gonna hit me? Please don’t hit my face. _

“You’re trying to tell me that my girlfriend is soon going to snap at all my friends and take all my money?”

“Possibly?” Tooru said in a high, hesitant voice. Issei rolled his eyes. “Are you mad? Please don’t be mad.”

“I can’t be mad at you for trying to look out and warn me, Oikawa. I’ve known you for four years, I’ve known her for four months.”

“You’ve known her for four months?” Issei nodded. “Shit.”

Issei sighed and grabbed his coat from the back of the chair Tooru was sitting in. He headed toward the door to leave. “Just keep taking care of Iwaizumi. Don’t kill him. I’ll keep what you told me in mind.” Tooru let out a sigh of relief when Issei closed the door.

_ Okay, so, I didn’t get punched _ . Tooru stood up and stretched. _ Which is a relief because I just lotioned my face. I’d have to clean it again and get probably the blood of my face. He’d probably knock out a tooth--oh, god I would have a big, ugly bruise _. Tooru shook off the crawling feeling up his spine and headed out of his bedroom. 

He peeked open Hajime’s door to check if he was waking up anytime soon. It seemed he had woken up, his pants and shirt were thrown to the floor to prove that. Poor guy probably got hot during the night. Tooru sighed and closed the door. He sure as hell wasn’t a chef but Tooru was still going to try and make the best hangover breakfast he could.


	6. Alright, let's watch a movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You have a movie picked out?”
> 
> “Nah, you can pick it.” 
> 
> “Alright, I got something.”
> 
> “No pornos. I swear to God, Mattsun.”
> 
> “Well, I guess I’m out of ideas.” Issei snickered from the couch. “Kidding. Porn was only the second option.”

Takahiro didn’t expect Issei to be there so soon, but knowing Issei for as long as he had, he should’ve. Issei was annoyingly _ that _ person to show up before or right on time. Fuck his perfection. When Takahiro heard the knock on the door, he didn’t even make his way to the door to open it for Issei. He just called out for him to come in from the kitchen. Besides, Takahiro was far too busy making popcorn. 

“Oh, you couldn’t get the door for me?” Issei shut the door with his foot and set cases of beer on the counter. 

“I didn’t know you had full hands. Plus, I’m watching the popcorn.”

“It’s in the microwave. You act like you’re making it on the stove.” Issei walked next to him and looked in the microwave, eyes watching the popping, growing bag spin in the box as well. 

“Yeah, but it’s spinning. Hypnotizing.” Takahiro was so close as he breathed on the glass of the microwave, and he stayed close even though he felt Issei move very close to his ear, breath hitting the side of his face.

“Listen to my voice very carefully,” Issei began in a whisper. “You will fall in love with me in five to six business days.”

“Ooh.” Takahiro stood up straight and looked over at Issei who moved once he had. “I think it’s already starting to work. Kiss me.”

“Nope. Sorry. Not before marriage,” Issei said while backing up with a smirk. He held his hands up as a way to push Takahiro off. The other laughed and popped open the microwave. 

“Then I guess we gotta get married soon.” He pulled the steaming popcorn bag from the microwave. “Or I’m gonna be making some pretty indecent acts.” Takahiro turned and pointed to a cupboard on the other side of the kitchen. “Get me a big bowl, would you?”

“Mhm.” Issei didn’t need to reach for the very top shelf like Takahiro had to. Not saying that Takahiro was short, Issei was just the perfect amount taller than Takahiro. Fuck him and the two inches--almost six centimeters he had on him. “You have a movie picked out?”

“Nah, you can pick it.” Takahiro took the bowl from Issei who had reached over his shoulder to hand it to him. “Thanks.”

“Alright,” Issei said while grabbing a beer on his way to the couch. He plopped himself down on it and rested his legs out in front of him, the heel of his foot sitting on the coffee table with his ankles crossed. “I got something.”

“No pornos. I swear to God, Mattsun.”

“Well, I guess I’m out of ideas.” Issei snickered from the couch. “Kidding. Porn was only the second option.” Takahiro picked up a spoon on the counter and threw it at Issei. It actually hit him in the shoulder, and Issei picked it up off the floor and turned to look back at Takahiro. 

“Really?” He asked while holding up the spoon. “Bro, if you wanted to spoon you could’ve just asked. Though,” Issei turned the spoon over. “You can’t throw a big spoon at the big spoon.”

“Oh, fuck off.” Takahiro walked over with the bowl of popcorn and snatched the spoon from Issei, trading the spoon for the bowl of popcorn. He headed back into the kitchen and tossed the spoon into the sink.

“You threw a dirty spoon at me?” Issei heard after hearing it clash in the empty sink.

“No, I threw a clean spoon at you.” Takahiro walked over after shutting off all the lights. He sat himself down right next to Issei. “It’s just dirty after being touched by the likes of you.”

“What, are you Iwaizumi? I’m not Oikawa.”

Takahiro laughed, and he reached pulled the blanket off the back of the couch. He laid it across his lap while moving his feet underneath him, curling up as much as he could. “Please never compare us to Iwaizumi and Oikawa," he said once he was comfortable.

“Yeah, sorry,” Issei said. “My bad, babe.”

* * *

Takahiro let out the biggest groan of the night. His head hit the back of the couch, his hand throwing high in the arm in annoyance and slapping down on his leg.

“What the _ fuck _?!” Takahiro looked over at Issei to see if he had the same reaction as he did. “Nothing?”

“What?” Issei looked amused, a smirk on his face watching his best friend react to the movie.

“Why the fuck didn’t she just _ talk it out? _”

“Oh, and you, out of all people, are saying that?” 

Takahiro hit Issei on the arm, “Shut up. I’m saying that it’s obvious that they’re meant to be together.” Takahiro circled the beer can in the air to check how much there was left. “Why is she wasting her time on him when she could just be with _ HIM. _ He’s been there _ the entire fucking time _.” He sighed at the empty can. “Mattsun.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Issei groaned as he stood up from the couch, hand grabbing the empty can from Takahiro. He sulked into the kitchen and tossed the empties on the counter before grabbing two more and heading back to the couch. Usually, if it was Tooru or Hajime, Issei would crack the cans open for them just so they can dive right into it. Though, Issei knew Takahiro. He knew the guy love hearing the satisfying crack of the can when it opened. Issei watched him carefully as Takahiro held up the can and watched it, his finger pulling back the tab and pushing the tin to open it to the now spillable drink. When Takahiro was done opening the can, he smiled and reached over, taking the open can from him.

“Hey--” Issei gave him his unopened can just so he could have that satisfaction again. Takahiro took the can, and he smiled, grinning brightly. “God, I love you.”

“I know you do.” Issei set his feet back on the table, Takahiro already slurping down a good portion of his beer out of the corner of his eye. 

“What’s that?” Takahiro mumbled, and soon, Issei felt it too. A small buzzing from the blankets. Takahiro moved them around until he found it. Issei’s phone buzzing and lighting up. “Miya Toga,” he said while handing Issei the phone.

“You don’t mind if I take it?” Takahiro shrugged, waving his glass in the air to excuse Issei. The other stood up while putting the phone to his ear, heading into the kitchen. “Hey, babe?” Takahiro heard from him as he walked away. It made Takahiro shiver. They called each other that ironically when they joked around. Hearing it come out genuine? It seemed a little weird. Especially since it wasn’t being directed toward him. But, hey, Issei wasn’t going to be calling Takahiro ‘babe’ seriously anytime soon. Why would he?

As Issei talked with Miya Toga, the movie came to an end. It seemed to last longer than it actually was which made Takahiro wonder if the world was finally coming to be in his favor. Though, then he started to think about why Issei’s girlfriend would be calling him in the first place. Takahiro had thought that she was out with friends so that Issei could hang out with him. 

Takahiro turned off the T.V. as Issei was finishing his conversation. 

“Love you, bye.” Takahiro heard from the kitchen.

“MATTSUN.” Takahiro looked over the back of the couch, and he made eye contact with Issei from across the apartment. He lifted his almost empty beer and twirled it around in the air. Issei chuckled, and he grabbed two more beers from the box before making his way back to the couch.

“You’re gonna get wasted,” he said while handing Takahiro the beer as he sat back down. 

“Yeah, I might actually kiss you for real.” Takahiro quickly chugged the remainder of his and tossed it on the floor.

“Really?” Issei said while staring at the can that was tossed on the floor along with the others.

“I’ll pick it up later.” He snapped open the can, a smile approaching his face from hearing the click on the can. “So, what’d she call about?” 

“My uh,” Issei scratched the back of his head, and he lifted his feet onto the couch, his back leaning against the armrest. “My card got declined.”

“She’s using your card?” Issei nodded. “Why?”

“She went shopping so I just let her borrow it.” Issei shrugged. “I have cash in my pocket so I didn’t think that it was that big of a deal.” Slowly, he lifted the can to his lips. His card was declined. Miya Toga was using the shit out of his money so much that his card was declined. How much money had he put on that card? “Huh,” he thought out loud.

“What?” Takahiro stared down at the beer, his finger circling the rim of it. Issei could tell he was getting a little tipsy. 

“Nothing. Hey, how’s Koi doing?” Issei changed the subject. Koi. Koi Hanamaki. Takahiro’s younger sister. She was probably around six now. Her and Issei had always gotten along, play wrestling, making fun of Takahiro, pulling pranks. 

“Koi? She’s good.” Takahiro let out a chuckle with the beer close to his lips. “She misses you like crazy, I’m pretty sure. I was going to visit her for Christmas.”

“Ah, I miss her too. She’s the Queen of Pranks.” Issei pressed his foot flat on Takahiro’s shoulder and gave a little shove just to mess with him. Takahiro glared, and he fixed his position on the couch. Now, he also leaned his back against the other armrest, kicking his feet at Issei’s. “I should come with.”

“Come with?”

“Yeah, back down there with you. I wanna see Koi, and I wanna see your mother. Her little sandwich bites are to actually fucking die for.”

“What about your family?” 

Issei let out a sigh. “Out of the country.”

“And you’re just not gonna go with?” 

“I don’t feel like leaving here just to go on some stupid holiday trip. I’d rather be in the cold where I can bundle up than the burning heat that is Hawaii.”

“F in the chat for all the people who are gonna miss seeing you shirtless I guess.”

“I know right?” Issei asked with a smirk, and he pointed to his body as if he was a model. “I feel so bad for them.”

“Seriously. Hit me with your car.” Takahiro took a quick drink. “Violently.”

“I think I might have to talk to my lover first.”

“No, it’s fine. I don’t mind.” Issei let out a laugh, and he kicked Takahiro in the side. “OW. I’m contacting the police.”

“For what?”

“Child abuse. I’m baby.”

“You’re bastard.”

“Baby bastard.” Issei rolled his eyes. “Wait, let me text my mom.” Takahiro pulled out his phone, eyes struggling to look at the bright screen. He had forgotten they were sitting in the dark and that his eyes weren’t used to lights.

“What for?” Issei sat up and leaned over, half laying on Takahiro. He slipped between Takahiro and the back of the couch to get a better look at Takahiro’s screen, chin resting on the other’s arm that held up his phone.

“Texting her.”

“_ What _ for?”

“Oh,” Takahiro said. “Texting.”

“I’m gonna throw you into oncoming traffic.”

“No, don’t commit manslaughter. You’re so sexy ahaha.” Issei glared at him, and Takahiro let out a drunk laugh. “Texting her about you coming with for the holidays, you cretin.”

“Oh, my god. Wait, really?”

Takahiro stopped in the middle of texting. “Unless, you want to go with Miya Toga and her family?”

“Nah, I think it’s rushing into things for that.” Issei read the message Takahiro had typed out. “Let me see it.” He snatched the phone from Takahiro’s hands and sat up quickly on his knees as the tipsy one tried to grab his phone back.

“Hey!” 

“I got the perfect message. Stay down, dog.”

“I’m not a dog. I identify as SHEEP.” Takahiro’s shoulders dropped, and his eyebrows furrowed. He stared down at the ground in thought. “Wait, ‘sheep’. ‘Shope’? ‘Shep’?” Issei finished typing the message and threw down the phone.

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“IT DIDN’T SOUND RIGHT.”

“You’re wasted.”

“I’ve had five beers in the span of two hours.”

“You’ve had nine.”

“I have?” Takahiro looked around the room, eyes scanning the many beer cans on the floor. “I only count five.”

“I’ve brought four of yours in the kitchen.”

“OH.” Takahiro chuckled. “That makes sense.” He pointed down at Issei’s phone on the coffee table when he noticed the phone screen light up. “Message.” Issei picked up his phone and read the message quickly. He let out a sigh and slipped his phone into his back pocket. “What is it?” Takahiro asked.

“Miya is here.”

“Why?”

“She said she had a bad day so she’s picking me up while she’s out.” Issei began to pick up all of Takahiro’s empty cans.

"You can't tell her you want to stay?" Takahiro leaned over drunkenly.

"No, she'd get mad."

"That's not healthy."

Issei sighed, "I know." He looked as if he was thinking for a bit before sighing once again. “I’m not leaving you a drunk mess.”

“Oh, you’re gonna smuggle me in your pocket?”

“No, I’m just gonna clean up your mess so when you wake up with a hangover, you don’t have to clean.”

“Wow,” Takahiro mumbled as he draped himself further over the back of the couch. He watched as Issei brought the cans into the kitchen and threw them in a blue bin the corner. “You’re such a man.” Being useless, Takahiro continued to watch as Issei picked up the bowl along with some random bits of popcorn that were scattered and thrown on the floor. Issei walked over and pushed him down on the couch by slapping a hand on his forehead. “OW.”

“Go to sleep. You’ll thank me later.” Takahiro rolled his eyes, but he still listened to Issei, feet being pulled up as he moved into a little ball. Issei slipped a pillow under his head, and he tossed a blanket over him. “Night, idiot.”

* * *

Issei laid on his back, eyes staring up at the ceiling as he watched the spinning blades of the ceiling fan. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness of the room, the white color of the fan popping out in the night. He couldn’t sleep. Miya Toga turned, arm moving to lay on Issei’s chest. She snuggled closer, face pressing against Issei’s neck. Issei could feel her eyes on him, looking up at him as if she were waiting for him to fall asleep.

“Mastu?” She quietly asked. “What’s wrong?”

“You’re always asking me that,” he muttered. Miya Toga waited for a response, staying quiet in hopes that Issei would spill whatever was on his mind anyway. He sighed. “It’s Hanamaki.”

“What about him?” Her voice seemed a bit--aggressive? Stern? Whatever.

“I’m glad he’s talking with us again, don’t get me wrong. I missed sending that idiot stupid things during the day.” Issei sighed again, and he turned on his side. His arm underneath her head now giving her a pillow for her, and his other arm planted on her waist, thumb moving back and forth. “Honestly,” he chuckled, “it was really bringing me down.”

“But?”

“But I knew this would happen.”

“So, what? You think it’s your fault?” Issei shrugged but then nodded. “How could you have known?”

“I knew his EX was toxic, and I tried to warn him. Nothing worked.” Issei sighed. “I should’ve tried harder, but us fighting over about that drove us apart more.”

“His EX?” 

“Yeah, that’s why he separated from us. He was pretty into his EX, and he kind of just pushed Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and I out of his life.”

“That’s not your fault.” Miya Toga reached over, and she ran her fingers through Issei’s hair. “You tried, did you not?”

“Yeah.”

“Then you did all you could.” She curled up in his chest. “Now, go to sleep, idiot. I’m sure Hanamaki will come around and apologize soon.”

“Yeah,” Issei hummed. “Yeah, thanks.”


	7. Just vibing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah, well, this big teddy bear isn’t gonna solve your Great Depression.” 
> 
> Takahiro looked up to look at Issei. “That was an awful joke," Takahiro said.
> 
> “I thought it was pretty good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't reread this cause I am tired so I'm too lazy sorry if there's shit that makes zero sense

“I know what I’m doing--don’t touch me.”

“Oikawa, look,” Hajime watched carefully as Tooru tried to do the cooking. “I don’t _ mind _ cooking all the time. I’m in college for culinary for a reason--DON’T do that!” Hajime went to smack a thing of spice from Tooru’s hand, and the taller one pulled his hand away and held it in the air.

“WHAT.”

“That’s not!--” Hajime sighed. “That’s not what you’re supposed to use, idiot.”

“Then show me, iDiOt.” Tooru mocked, and Hajime was finally able to snatch away the spice shaker from Tooru. He put it back on the rack and grabbed out a different one, shaking a little onto the large pot of homemade macaroni and cheese. “You could’ve just told me.”

“More fun to yell at you.” Hajime set the spice back. “Can you just get everything else ready? I’ve got the food, dumbass.” Tooru sighed, and he left out of the kitchen into the living room. Folded blankets and pillows sat piled on the couch. The two had grabbed all they could find around the house, so hopefully, it was enough because it was all they had. He picked them up and began to spread them out in layers on the floor in front of the T.V.

“Hey, Iwa?” Tooru called out.

“What?”

“You think you can beat Makki in an arm wrestle?” Tooru smirked knowing that he was doing nothing but taunting Hajime.

“Are you kidding me?” Hajime looked over from the kitchen. He watched as Tooru acted innocent, lining pillows on the floor and leaning them against the front of the couch. “Hanamaki probably hasn’t worked out in _ months _.”

“Oh, and you’ve been working out?” Tooru stood on his feet and admired his work before turning to look at Hajime whose eyebrow twitched. “Please, Iwa, you haven’t been to the gym in a week or so.”

“I’m gonna strangle you.”

“That’s a little aggressive.” Hajime was (probably) about to attack Tooru or something, but Tooru pointed behind him to the macaroni and cheese on the stove. “Iwa.”

“Shit.”

Tooru chuckled. “Ah, what would you do without me?”

“Live peacefully.”

“Ouch.”

* * *

Takahiro and Issei arrived together. Issei had pulled Takahiro from the house. Apparently, he didn’t want to leave the comfort of his own home. He just complained why they weren’t doing it at his apartment.

“Because, Makki,” Tooru began to say as he grabbed his bag for him and walked into the house. “We can’t be loud and stupid in an apartment building.”

“No, but your neighbors can call the police.”

“Thick walls.”

“Oh, is that for you and Iwaizumi?”

“What is that implying?” Tooru quickly looked over at Hajime. “Iwa, beat him up.”

“I’d rather beat you up.”

“I’M ON YOUR SIDE.”

“Sure, you are.” 

“How dare you speak to your husband like that, Iwaizumi?” Takahiro teased as he walked into the living room. He fell down on the blankets that Tooru had laid down and curled up on the far right of the ‘bed’. “It’s rude.”

“If I married Oikawa, I’d probably walk into traffic.” Issei looked over at Tooru, and he elbowed him in the gut. Tooru was quick to look over and glare at him. He wanted to slap that stupid look off his face. The drunk proposal that Hajime gave Tooru was a secret shared between Issei and Tooru. Tooru hadn’t even told Hajime about it. 

Issei was dying for Takahiro to know, too. So, he did what anyone else would clearly do. He got Tooru’s attention and made sure he was looking at him, then he tapped his nose with his pointer finger. Tooru raised an eyebrow, and he started to move his own hand to tap his nose thinking that Issei was pointing to something on his face. Before he could, Issei spoke.

“I left beers in the drunk. I’m not getting them. Nose goes.” Takahiro was always quick to do it, and Issei had faith in him that he did. He shot up from his curled up position and touched his finger to his nose. Tooru, who was already reaching up before, hesitantly pressed his finger to his nose as well. Hajime was the only one who didn’t.

“You guys are all fucking children.”

“And if you don’t get it then you’re a loser.”

“L,” Takahiro chimed in with a smile. Hajime sighed, and he left out of the house to grab the beers. “So, what was that for?” Takahiro asked, seeming curious.

“Hanamaki, did I tell you about Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s drunk moment a few nights ago?” Issei asked.

“No.”

“You did _ not _ send Iwa out just to tell on me--MATTSUN.” Tooru rushed over to where Takahiro and Issei sat on the floor. He laid on the back of the couch and watched the two discuss HIS dream.

Takahiro stared at Issei in shock, and then he looked over at Tooru.

“Are you serious?” He asked. “Now, I wanna see Iwaizumi drunk. Maybe he’d propose to me. Hopefully with a candy ring.” Before Tooru could comment on that, the door opened. They all looked over and watched Hajime walk in with a case of beer.

“Shut up, Makki,” Tooru said instead.

“sHuT uP, mAkKi.” 

“Send him back. He doesn’t need to be here.”

“No, I like him more than you,” Hajime answered.

“Rude." Tooru pouted. "Mattsun?” He glanced at Issei who looked over.

“Huh?”

“Who do you like more?”

“You or Hanamaki?” Tooru nodded. “Well, that’s obvious.” Issei fell on his back and stared at the ceiling. He could see both Tooru and Takahiro at the angle he was at. “Makki. He’s hot.”

“Aw, babe.” Takahiro fell on top of him, his back pressing against his chest, head resting back on his chest. “I’m gonna kiss you," he said while looking up at him.

“Gross,” Tooru muttered under his breath while walking away. Takahiro sat up, turned, and kneeled between Issei’s legs. Issei had reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out, putting his attention to his social media feeds. He held the phone up in the air, two hands in the fear of dropping it right on his face.

“Gross is right.” Takahiro began. “I’m homophobic, and Tooru Oikawa is the gayest man alive.”

“YOU’RE DAMN RIGHT I AM,” Tooru shouted from the kitchen. Takahiro and Issei both laughed. Making fun of Tooru was probably something the two of them excelled at. 

Takahiro fell back down on top of Issei. 

“You’re like a big, warm teddy bear.”

“Yeah, well, this big teddy bear isn’t gonna solve your Great Depression.” Takahiro looked up to look at Issei who pulled his eyes away from his phone screen once he realized the other was staring at him. 

“That was an awful joke," Takahiro said.

“I thought it was pretty good.”

“And you also think cheese hamburgalar steak is good but it’s not.”

“It’s _ hamburg _.”

“Same thing. It’s fucking gross.” Issei threw Takahiro off him, the other one landing on his side on the blankets next to him. “OW.”

“You’re not cuddling with me anymore.”

“But, bro, I just wanna bromance with you.” Takahiro leaned over him. “Bro kiss?”

“No.” 

Takahiro sighed and stood up. “Oikawa, I’m coming to bro with you.”

Tooru sighed, and he looked up from the kitchen table where he had sat to fake pout. “Fine, but only to make Iwa jealous.”

“Fuck that. I’m not gonna be jealous.” Takahiro walked behind Tooru and wrapped his arms around his neck, his chin resting on his shoulder. 

“Don’t worry. He will be. I give the best cuddles, and he’ll want them.”

“Sure, and I’ll just cuddle with Matsukawa which will just make Hanamaki jealous, and then Hanamaki will go back to Matsukawa, and then you’ll be alone again,” Hajime said in a long explanation.

“You’re an evil son of a bitch. Lay off my man.” Takahiro stood up straight, hands on Tooru’s shoulders, reacting just how Hajime had wanted him to. Not for long though. Takahiro realized Hajime’s little scheme, and he leaned down again, hands dangling over Tooru’s shoulders, fingertips grazing his lower stomach. “I mean, you can have him.” Hajime walked over carrying a hot pan of macaroni. He laid a towel in the center of the table with one hand and placed the steaming pot on top of it.

“Fantastic,” Hajime muttered. “Matsukawa, get in here. Food is done.”

“Yes, chef sir Hajime.”

“Don’t do that.”

“It’s a hot title though,” Takahiro chimed in. He reached up, bending his elbow, and started to circle his finger on Tooru’s chest. “God, Oikawa, you’re built.” A smirk reached his face, and Takahiro could see Tooru’s ears growing bright red. Though, Tooru was trying to ignore Takahiro as much as he could even though he knew he was just teasing him. He stared at the phone in his hand and hummed instead.

“Hm?”

“Yeah, more than Iwa, probably.” Issei walked over to the table and sat down, looking over at Hajime to see how he was taking the teasing. Hajime glared at the two watching with cold eyes what was basically really close flirting. Even though it was teasing, Takahiro was really getting into it. His hands were scanning Tooru’s chest, other hand ruffled through the other’s hair, face leaned in close enough for his breath to beat on Tooru’s neck and face. Issei could see Hajime’s fist, slightly clenched. Damn, was he really that much in love with Tooru?”

“Alright, quit it,” Hajime snapped. “We get it. You’re trying to make me jealous.” Takahiro’s head perked up a little, and he stopped looking at Tooru’s phone screen. 

“Did it work?”

“Shut up and eat.” Takahiro’s hands moved back to Tooru’s shoulders, and he finally backed away from Tooru, his upper body moving away from being pressed into Tooru’s shoulders and back.

“It totally worked.” Takahiro smirked and took a seat in another chair at the table. “But the thing is,” Takahiro reached for the spoon sitting in the macaroni. He wasn’t shy to start piling food onto his plate that Hajime had set out for them. “What were you jealous of? Me or Oikawa?”

“What?” Hajime took a seat finally, and Takahiro set his elbow on the table, face sitting in the palm of his hand.

“Like, were you sad about me touching Oikawa or me not touching you?”

Hajime scoffed. “I hate this family.”

“Sweet Home Alabama.” Issei chuckled before beginning to get his own food. 

_ ‘Like, were you sad about me touching Oikawa or me not touching you?’ _

Issei bit the inside of his cheek. If it were him? Oikawa. He’d be jealous of Oikawa. Those hands on his shoulders, those hands running down his front, those fingertips grazing on his stomach. That chin resting on his shoulder, that breath beating down on his neck and the side of his face.

_ What the hell? _ Issei took a deep breath, and he hoped it wasn’t too noticeable by the other three at the table. _ Miya Toga. Girlfriend. Takahiro Hanamaki. Best friend. _

_ Best friend. Hanamaki has been my best friend since forever. _

_ Girlfriend. Miya Toga has been my girlfriend for a few months. Three? Three. _ Issei stared down at his food, his fork stabbing at the soft noodle. _ I got over Hanamaki after Sachi Hiro _ . Issei Matsukawa, a man who had a high school crush on his best friend, got over his high school crush after they started dating someone. It was over with, and now _ he _ was in a relationship. 

“Mattsun.” Tooru almost flicked food at Issei, but once he could feel Hajime’s glare at him from across the table, he lowered his fork that was ready to fling. Instead, Tooru reached over and slapped him on the arm. “MATTSUN.”

“Huh?” Issei looked over, and his eyes quickly scanned everyone else at the table.

“You really missed my joke?” Takahiro sounded disappointed.

“Sorry. Deliver it again.”

“No,” Takahiro muttered, and he stubbornly took a bite of his food. “It was a ‘you should’ve been there’ moment.”

“I was here.”

“Not mentally.” Issei smiled, rolling his eyes, but at the same time sad that he missed the joke. That stupid stubbornness was what Issei crush on Takahiro so badly back in high school. His jokes, his laugh, his quickness, his connection. 

The connection. It was always there with them, and Issei could confidentially say that he did not feel that with Miya. Not saying he didn’t like Miya. He just connected more with Takahiro.

What the shit was he going to do? It wasn’t like he had expected Takahiro to walk back into his life. He had disconnected from them for a year. A fucking year, and Issei had already drawn himself away from Takahiro once he met Sachi Hiro. He backed off.

_ Fuck _. 

* * *

“Do you think we should mess with them?” Issei turned his head to look what Takahiro had leaned forward to look at. Tooru had his head laid on Hajime’s shoulder, arms wrapped around one of Hajime’s that he was snuggled up close to. Hajime’s head was fallen back and resting against the couch behind him that he leaned against.

Issei started to look at the T.V. again, watching the fast-moving colors on the screen. “Nah,” he replied. “We’ve teased Oikawa enough today, I think.” 

“Hm,” Takahiro hummed, and Issei was sure that he wanted to do more teasing. He was either too tired to or agreed. The T.V. screen played volleyball from some matches that were big around the time they were in high school. Takahiro watched as the ball hit the guy’s arms in the wrong way which caused it to shoot left, almost hitting an audience member in the face.

“Ouch,” Takahiro muttered, and he let his head fall on Issei’s shoulder. “That wouldda hurt.”

“Not as bad as Oikawa’s serves hitting you in the face.” 

“Yeah, no shit.” Takahiro chuckled. His hands played with his phone in his lap, fingers running on the edge of the phone case. “I swear, that one time he hit me? I thought I had to go to the E.R.”

Issei laughed, which he tried to keep quiet to not interrupt the pair of love birds fallen fast asleep on each other next to them. “Yeah, I remember that. Oikawa thought you were talking in tongues.” 

“I thought I was too!” Takahiro yelled in a hushed whisper. He sat up a little to look at Issei. “I was freaking out cause I was fucking concussed, and Oikawa was freaking out because he thought he _ killed _me!” 

“Iwaizumi and I were the only sane ones.”

Takahiro smiled, “Yeah! Geez, if Kindaichi were there, I think he’d be freaking out too.”

“God, him? I think he would cry.”

“It’d water his turnip crops.” Trying to hold back a laugh, Issei snorted, and Takahiro quickly looked away. God. He felt his face warm up. The tips of his ears were probably red--maybe pink. Hopefully, it would blend in with his hair. Making Issei laugh was something he loved doing just because he loved to hear the blessing noise of his best friend’s laugh. Quickly, he shook it off and looked back over at Issei.

“Good thing it was late practice and not an early practice,” Takahiro added.

“Yeah, sure, if it was a good thing that you were concussed for our next practice match. _ Which was the next day _.”

“Oikawa having to explain that one to coach?” The two of them smirked, both of them remembering Tooru’s stammering when he had to explain to their coach why Takahiro wouldn’t be on his A-game and that it was all Tooru’s fault. “Priceless.”

The two of them sat watching the rest of the volleyball match. Takahiro kept his head leaned on Issei’s shoulder while his side pressed against his. He felt warm. 

“Hey,” Takahiro began to say, reading to spark up an entirely new conversation despite how tired he sounded. “How’s Miya Toga?”

“Miya Toga? Why?”

“You really like her, huh?”

“Hm.”

“You gonna marry her?”

“I haven’t even met her parents yet.”

“You’ve met my parents. Does that mean you’re gonna marry me?”

“Of course.” Takahiro felt himself smiling, grinning. “What about you?”

“I’ve been single as a pringle, bro.”

“I meant, how are you about Sachi Hiro?” The name made Takahiro’s skin crawl. He shivered, and he rubbed his cheek on Issei’s shoulder as if he could wipe away the question.

“I’m over him--I’ve _ been _ over him.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.” Takahiro’s voice was quiet. “Yeah, I am. I think I was just missing at least _ someone _ to be there for me.”

“Oh, so what am I?”

“You were a temporary play doll.” Issei moved his shoulder. “Hey!” Takahiro yelled in a whisper, and Issei snickered. 

“That’s what you get for being a dick.”

“I know, I know. Sorry.” Takahiro mumbled. He rested his head back on Issei’s shoulder once he knew it was safe. “I think I was just blinded by The Great Depression.”

“Oh, so you can make jokes about the 1920’s but I can’t?”

“I’m funnier than you.”

“I’ll move.”

“Please don’t. I am so comfortable.”

“Try talking less shit.”

“Hm,” was all Takahiro mumbled out before he let his head fully rest on Issei’s shoulder. He was always the one to get tired the quickest, fall asleep first, cry about exhaustion first. “Turn something on I can fall asleep to. Not volleyball. Some sad movie or something.”

Issei chuckled, and he grabbed the remote which sat on the ground next to him. “Sure.”


	8. Focus on the big picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Anyway, what do you wanna know? Just about her?”
> 
> “And if what Oikawa said wasn’t complete and utter bullshit.”
> 
> “When have I ever lied to you?”
> 
> “Don’t get me started, sis,” Takahiro commented while looking over at Tooru who rolled his eyes. “Anyway, spill, hottie.”
> 
> “‘Hottie’. Why can’t you call me that?” Tetsurou looked over at Tooru.
> 
> “Big. Picture.”
> 
> He groaned. “Alright, fine,” Tetsurou said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Tetsurou Kuroo insert

Tooru planted his hands on the table in front of him. He leaned toward Takahiro, his face inches away from his.

“Admit it.”

“Dude, sit down or the professor is gonna yell at you.” Takahiro did one spin with his pencil between his fingers. “You’re acting gay again.”

“Oh, don’t act like I’m in the closet, Makki.” Tooru moved around then and fell back into the seat beside Takahiro. His head dipped back, the back of his head hitting the back of the chair, his eyes rolling back to look at Takahiro. Takahiro’s face sat in his palm, elbow on the desk, eyes moved from his phone to look at his overdramatic friend. “Plus, the teacher loves me, and I don’t blame him. I’m perfect.”

“Yeah, if 'perfect' means narcissistic asshole.”

Tooru shot up straight and looked at Takahiro. “Now you’re just sounding like Iwa.” Tooru set his chin on the desk and pouted. “And we’re talking about you and Mattsun, not me and Iwa.”

“There’s nothing to talk about me and Matsukawa.” Tooru just stared at him like he was an idiot. “Oikawa, he literally has a girlfriend.”

“Okay, and?” 

“You’re a piece of shit.”

“You know it, baby.” Tooru pressed his shoulder against Takahiro’s. “Listen, that story you told me—thanks for not messing with us while we were sleeping by the way.”

“Well, I was the one who requested it.”

“Shut up.” Tooru sighed. “Everything about that story you told me screamed gay.”

“Oh, and you would know that?”

“Yes.” Tooru sat up straight and ran his fingers through his hair. “For I am the gay master.”

“I think I vomited in my mouth.” Tooru hit Takahiro on the arm. “Anyway, Matsukawa and I have always been that close.”

“Yeah, because you’ve always been in love with each other.”

“I suddenly can’t hear.”

“Makki.”

“Y’all hear summ?” Takahiro mumbled under his breath while putting his attention back to his phone.

“Hanamaki.”

“Must’ve been the wind.”

“Takahiro.”

“Tooru.” Takahiro snapped his head to Tooru. “Yes. For fuck sake. What?”

“Ooh. My name coming out of your mouth sounds great. Probably cause my name fits a hottie like me.”

“Yeah, sure. You should get 'iWa' to say it.” Takahiro said while mocking the way Tooru said his nickname for Hajime.

“Maybe I will.” Tooru was finally silent after that. Thank god. Takahiro needed to look at his memes before class started or he might actually go insane.

‘Admit you’re in love with Mattsun.’

_ What kind of fucking sentence is that? _

* * *

Instead of focusing on his phone like a normal college student during lunchtime, Tooru was staring at Takahiro. Popping a small pastry treat into his mouth, Takahiro gave Tooru a glare. 

“What?” He kept giving him these eyes. Eyes as if Takahiro knew what he was trying to say, and he did know. Takahiro sighed. “No,” he said. “One. He has a girlfriend. Two. I’m not in love with him. Three. I just got out of a relationship.”

“You got out of a relationship a year ago. That’s like me saying I haven’t been gay in two seconds. I literally just flirted with the guy next to me in the lunch line.”

“You sure you shouldn’t be saving that for your boyfriend?”

“Iwa is not my boyfriend.”

“I never said Iwaizumi.”

“Whatever. I know that’s who you were implying.” Tooru flicked his wrist in the air. It seemed that he was getting old and tired of the Tooru and Hajime teasing. 

“What do you want to say?”

“Hm?”

“I can tell when there’s that stupid look on your face. You’ve been wanting to tell me something.” Tooru bit his lip. He was wondering if he should bring up what he and Hajime found out about Issei’s girlfriend. “You’re a blabbermouth. Get it out before you combust.” Yeah, Takahiro was right. 

“Okay, so,” Tooru began as he leaned forward a little. He looked around as if it were a drug deal or something when in reality, he was looking for Hajime and Issei to see if they were there yet. “You know my friend Kuroo, right?” Takahiro nodded. Of course, he did. How could he forget the bedhead that tried to give him liquor in secret because he thought he was under twenty-one? Though, it was also a few days ago when they had meant; it was kind of hard for him to forget. “Well, it turns out, Kuroo dated his sister for a while.”

“Okay?” Takahiro raised an eyebrow a little.

“AND he said that she was trying to scam him for money.” Takahiro perked up a little, and he stopped while putting another pastry in his mouth--he should probably eat something healthy soon. “Yeah, exactly.”

“So, you think that the same is going to happen with Matsukawa and Miya Toga?”

“Yeah! Do you not? Her family is apparently known for doing shit like that.” Tooru looked around the lunchroom again. “God, where _ are _they?” Tooru sighed and looked back at Takahiro. “Has she ever treated you badly?”

“I’ve hung out with her once, Oikawa.”

“Do it again and you’ll see what I’m talking about.”

“Why would I wanted to be treated badly?”

“Who’s treating who badly?” Issei took a seat next to Takahiro. “Someone hurting my baby’s feelings?” Issei smirked, his arm moving to rest on the back of Takahiro’s chair.

“Yes, your best friend is attacking me, your significant other.”

“Speaking of significant other,” Tooru began to say as Hajime took a seat next to him. “Where’s Miya Toga? I thought you said she was joining us too.”

“She was going to but she went out to lunch with friends she hasn’t seen in a while.” Issei flicked his wrist as if it wasn’t a big deal. 

“She have your card?”

“Yeah, why?” With that being said, Tooru kicked Takahiro under the table. He opened his eyes wide as if it were obvious. Takahiro couldn’t read Tooru, and he rolled his eyes since Tooru knew that he couldn’t. His eyes pointed to his phone, and Tooru let out a sigh, pulling his phone from his pocket.

**>Tooru: **She has HIS card

**>Hanamaki:** okay and

**>Tooru: **I don’t know why you’re fighting me on this. You want his dick

“OW.” Tooru was kicked under the table. 

“What the shit are you guys doing?” Hajime tried to look over at Tooru’s phone screen, but he leaned away, hugging his phone to his chest.

“Nothing.”

**>Hanamaki:** shut up i dont

**>Hanamaki: **listen it is a little weird that she hasnt joined us for lunch in a while especially when we eat lunch together so often

**>Tooru: **EXACTLY

**>Hanamaki: **but im sure they eat dinner and breakfast every day together

**>Tooru: **She’s still spending his money. Hasn’t anything weird happened with that?

Takahiro bit his lip.

**>Hanamaki: **she did call about a declined card

**>Tooru: **HA

**>Tooru: **Do you have anymore classes today?

**>Hanamaki:** huh

**>Hanamaki: **no

**>Tooru:** Alright, you’re coming with me

**>Hanamaki:** dont you have classes?

**>Tooru:** I’ll skip them. I don’t give a fuck

**>Tooru: **Benefits of being perfect

**>Hanamaki: **ew

“Can you guys stop doing that?”

“What?” Takahiro looked over at Issei. “What are you talking about?”

“Share the memes. What are you airdropping each other?” Issei leaned over with his shoulder pressing against Takahiro’s, and he shoved against him in the seat. 

“Fuck off, babe,” Takahiro said with a grin. 

“That’s kind of gay, bro. Not gonna lie.”

“Shit.”

“Alright, now, _ you _ guys need to stop,” Tooru interrupted.

“Why do you hate our relationship?”

“Yeah, you like gay people, Oikawa.” Takahiro put his elbow on the table, and he lightly flicked his straw in his drink. “You _ love _ gay people since you are one and are also a narc.”

“STOP CALLING ME A NARC.”

“Stop calling yourself perfect.”

“Well, that, I just refuse to do.”

* * *

Takahiro played on his phone, eyes looking up to check the road ahead of him every once in a while. No, he wasn’t driving, but Tooru was driving and the roads weren’t pretty.

“We’re really risking our lives for you to prove something to me.”

“Yes, so that you can get your man.”

Takahiro sighed. “I’m good. Matsukawa is my fucking _ best friend _. I’ve gotten this far with liking him.”

“SO YOU ADMIT YOU LIKE HIM.”

“Yeah, but you’re driving. You can’t tease me. Focus on the road or you’ll kill us both. Then neither of us can get our man.”

Tooru let out a huff, and he put his attention back on the road. “Bitch,” he muttered under his breath. Takahiro, the meme pro that he was, couldn’t help himself.

“I’m a bad bitch. You can’t kill me.”

“Bet.”

“No, Oikawa, stop. I was quoting a viNE.” Takahiro sat up in his seat, and it seemed like he was getting ready to grab the wheel as if Tooru would purposely swerve off the road to prove his point. He watched the smirk on Tooru’s face, and he fell back in his seat with an annoyed groan. “Bitch ass trifling WHORE.”

“Wow, I haven’t heard that one before.”

“It’s a new one, KAREN.”

“Please save your jokes for Mattsun. I really don’t understand.”

Takahiro sighed. “Fine.”

* * *

Takahiro stays back sitting at the counter of a small coffee shop as he watched Tooru leaned over the counter to try and snag something from his friend’s pocket. Tetsurou Kuroo. He smacked away Tooru’s hand and grabbed the small, white towel sitting on his shoulder. Tetsurou slapped Tooru in the face with it, then swung it back on his shoulder and headed over to Takahiro.

“Makki, right?”

“_ Hana _maki.”

“Oh, it’s just an asshole nickname Oikawa gave you.” Takahiro nodded. “So, are you the mistress or the one with the mistress?”

“Huh?”

“Like—“ Tetsurou paused. “I don’t know how to explain this. I was talking out of my ass.”

“Take your time,” Takahiro muttered as he watched Tetsurou. The bedhead leaned his hands on the counter and chewed his lip in thought.

Tetsurou snapped his fingers. “Got it. Are you the one dating the Miya Toga or are you the one who is doing all the boyfriend/boyfriend stuff with the one dating Miya Toga?” Takahiro glared at Tooru. The blabbermouth felt a shiver down his spine. Takahiro’s stare was always deadly. “Well, doing things like cuddling up to someone and sleeping with them isn’t exactly best friend behavior.” Tetsurou smirked and looked around the coffee shop to check the other customers. There weren’t many, and he decided that they didn’t look as if they needed anything. “You don’t see me sucking Bo’s dick.”

“Bro-job.”

Tetsurou smirked, “Nice one. Keep him.” He slapped Tooru with the towel again and tossed it down on the counter. “Excuse me.” He headed over to the customers when he noticed them starting to pop their heads up and look around.

Takahiro turned and smacked Tooru on the arm. “How much did you fucking tell him?”

“Ow! Can everyone stop hitting me? Haven’t you read a museum sign before? Don’t touch the art.” Tooru rubbed the side of his arm before fixing his hair. “And I didn’t tell him much. Just how much you were snuggling with Mattsun.”

“I hate you.”

“It’s cause my good looks. I know. I’d hate me too if I wasn’t me.” Takahiro wanted to toss his drink in Tooru’s face, but he knew the other one would probably push him out of his car while they were driving or something. 

Tetsurou walked back over. “Sorry ‘bout that.” He leaned on his elbows. “So, who we fucking?”

“Depends. When do you get off?”

Tetsurou stood up straight, a smirk on his face. “Ooh. Smooth. Oikawa, you sure we have to set him up with the other one? I want a bite.”

“Focus on the big picture, Kuroo,” Tooru muttered while texting on his phone. 

“Ugh. Fine. Maybe later then.” Tetsurou rolled his eyes, but he still has this smug, joking smile on his face. “Anyway, what do you wanna know? Just about her?”

“And if what Oikawa said wasn’t complete and utter bullshit.”

“When have I ever lied to you?”

“Don’t get me started, sis,” Takahiro commented while looking over at Tooru who rolled his eyes. “Anyway, spill, hottie.”

“‘Hottie’. Why can’t you call me that?” Tetsurou looked over at Tooru.

“Big. Picture.”

He groaned. “Alright, fine,” Tetsurou said. “I don’t know. She was just a bitch to Bo and Mr. Perfect here.” Tooru’s head popped up.

“‘Mr. Perfect’. Hm. I might take you up on that nickname now.”

“And she was taking a shit ton of my money. All the time—most of the time without permission.”

“Like, what?”

“Taking my card, swiping change off my desk, grabbing lose cash in my car.” Tetsurou flicked his wrist. “Etc, etc.” He tilted his head. “You’re really worried if Matsukawa is dating someone toxic, aren’t you?” Takahiro was kind of surprised to hear Issei’s name out of his mouth. He didn’t think he knew it, but he was probably just joking around before. 

“Yeah, of course.”

“But is it an ‘I want to protect him’ or more of a—“ Tetsurou scratched his cheek. “‘I want him all to myself’?”

Takahiro slumped in his seat. He chewed his lip, finger lightly dragging up and down the side of his cup. “It’s—“ he sighed, and he let his head hit the counter. “Shut up. I don’t know anymore.”

“You literally admitted in the car here that you were in love with him.”

“I said that I _ liked _ him. Not that I was in love with him.”

“Same thing at this point.” God, Takahiro wanted to smack Tooru. Like, beat the shit out of him type of deal. 

“Anyway, whatever. How did you figure out that she was doing all of that?” Takahiro asked instead of slamming his heel into Tooru’s foot. 

“Bokuto and Oikawa caught it on camera. Bo put his phone recording in his pocket when she got them alone.” Tetsurou chuckled, and he began to make a drink behind the counter. He mixed together different things that Takahiro was really clueless about. Hajime was the chef. Not him. “I was pretty surprised too. Broke up with her after that.” He began doing what Takahiro could at least realize was foam art, his tongue sticking out as he worked. “A lot of people scam people in that way, so I wouldn’t be surprised that her sister does it too.” Tetsurou shrugged. “Whatever. I’m glad I got out.” Tetsurou grabbed a lid on the counter and slid it over to Takahiro along with the drink he had finished working on. After that, he stepped over to the box of pastries and pulled out with Takahiro _ knew _ were cream puffs. He set them in a little counter and set them in front of him. “Good luck getting Matsukawa out of that, and oh, Oikawa said you like cream puffs?” He finished hesitantly.

Takahiro looked over at Tooru. “I could _ kiss _ you right now.” He stood up and looked over in the cup. A black cat. His eyes made their way to the profiteroles once again, and he looked up at Tetsurou. “I could kiss you too. Can I?” Tetsurou smirked, turning his cheek to one side and leaning closer. Takahiro was quick to move close and peck a kiss on his cheek. “Awesome. Thanks, Kuroo.” 

Tetsurou nodded. “Good luck, Makki.”


	9. What the hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “For all the times that I made a joke about projectile vomiting, as a person who is about to vomit, I am sorry.”

“Ooh! Matsu! We should go there! I saw a dress that was on sale that I wanted to try on.” Takahiro glanced over at Issei and tried to read his expression as Miya Toga tugged on his arm. It was supposed to be Issei, Miya Toga, Takahiro, Tooru, and Hajime heading out to the mall to hang out, but Hajime and Tooru canceled on them. 

“Is it uh,” Issei scratched the back of his neck. “Still on sale?” 

“I’m not sure.” She pouted her lip out. “Hey, Makki! You should come with me to check! Matsu, didn’t you say you had something to return?” Issei stared down at the shopping bag in his hand. He had grabbed the wrong size last time he came and thought, 'might as well return it while we're here.' Issei sighed, looking over at Takahiro.

Takahiro shrugged. “I don’t mind.”

“Alright. Meet you up here in--how long do you think you’ll need?” Issei asked.

“Maybe five,” Miya said.

“Five minutes it is.” 

“Yay! Let’s go, Makki!”

Takahiro let Miya Toga drag him in the other direction. Why? He honestly had no fucking clue. Takahiro was dragged in a store, and once they were in, she finally dropped his wrist, trusting that he was walking behind her. He was, eyes scanning over the dresses, skirts, and fancy, cute, feminine clothing that was everywhere.

“Hey, Makki, how are things with you and your EX?”

“What?” Takahiro’s skin crawled. How much had Issei told her? Fuck that. _ Why _ had Issei told her anything? Wait, no, fuck that. Why was she bringing him up? “We don’t talk.”

“Really?” She frowned. “You should. Maybe try and get back together.” Takahiro stayed silent, his bottom lip pinched between his teeth. “What was his name again?”

Takahiro’s throat went dry. “Sachi Hiro,” he managed to croak out.

“‘Sachi Hiro’?” God, Takahiro really wished she would stop saying that. “Mhm--Oh, hey! This is the dress! I’m gonna go try it on!” 

Takahiro let out a sigh of relief when she disappeared into the dressing rooms.

_ Fuck. Her_. 

* * *

Takahiro sat on his living room couch, eyes glued to his textbooks. He was making progress, and he had stopped the small breaks of getting distracted from his T.V. It was now just some background noise to keep him from going completely insane. He was on a working spree, so you can only guess how upset he was when he heard a knock on his door. God, he just wanted to be left alone. Regardless, Takahiro rose and walked to the door, not even looking through the peephole to see who was on the other side.

Fuck. He should’ve checked. Takahiro felt himself freeze, his muscles and joints lock in place, his breath left his lungs, his thoughts slipped out his ears. Right then and there, Takahiro wanted to melt into a fucking human puddle.

_ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck_.

“S-Sachi Hiro?” Right next to Sachi Hiro? Miya Toga. Next to her, was there Issei? Nope. She had done this all by herself.

“Yup! Sachi Hiro! When you told me that heartbreaking story, I couldn’t just stand around! I contacted him through social media and told him just how heartbroken you were.” Miya Toga stuck her lip out in a pout and put a hand to her chest as if _ she _ was hurt.

_ I’ve never fucking told you any heartbreaking story. I’m over him. What the fuck? _

“Well, I’m not an asshole. Come in.” Takahiro muttered as he stepped to the side. He knew how freezing cold the hallways were in his apartment building. The two stepped inside, Takahiro receiving a pitying look from Sachi Hiro.

_ Stop that _. 

“Sit on the couch or something. I’ll make coffee or tea or whatever.” Takahiro snatched his phone from the coffee table and headed into the kitchen. As the water got ready, he quickly opened his messages.

**>Hanamaki: **kill her im gonna fucking kill her

**>Tooru: **Huh?!?!?

  
**>Tooru: **Who wha

**>Hanamaki: **MIYA TOGA

**>Tooru: **What did she do 

**>Hanamaki: **oikawa she found sachi hiro

**>Tooru: **what

**>Hanamaki: **HES HERE

**>Hanamaki: **please come save me for the love that is all holy

**>Tooru: **I’m on my way

**>Tooru: **Don’t do anything stupid

Takahiro turned his phone screen off and took a deep breath. He prepared the drinks and headed back into the living room where the two were talking.

“Here.” He handed the two drinks before taking a seat on the other side of the room. Takahiro really didn’t want even to be near them. “So,” he began. “What are you doing here? I thought you were in France.”

“Well,” Sachi Hiro began, and he brushed back his bleached blonde hair. “I was wondering if we could work things out after all.”

“It’s been a fucking year,” Takahiro muttered.

“I know,” he mumbled. Sachi Hiro stared down at his drink. “But I miss you. I miss you a lot, Takahiro.”

_ Get my name out of your mouth _. 

“Please. We can work it out, can’t we? Remember you said long distance?” Thankfully a coffee table separated them because Takahiro knew Sachi Hiro would try and reach out to grab his hand. That and Takahiro would probably tackle him to the fucking ground. “You even knew my favorite drink.”

_ God. I made that drink for him by instinct_.

“Sachi Hiro, I--” Takahiro sighed. “Can’t.”

“You should give it a shot, I think!” Miya Toga chimed in. “Go on a date!” God, Takahiro was legally allowed to kick both their asses out, right?

“I don’t know,” Takahiro replied.

“Come on! How about tomorrow?”

“I’m leaving tomorrow.”

“Where to?” Sachi Hiro asked.

Takahiro hesitated. “My family’s for Christmas.”

Miya Toga seemed to get mad by that. “Oh, yeah,” she said. “Matsu is going with.” Takahiro nodded. “How about after Christmas break?”

“Sure, whatever, can you just go? Oikawa’s coming over, and I’d like to clean up.”

* * *

Takahiro might throw up. He might actually throw up. 

“For all the times that I made a joke about projectile vomiting, as a person who is about to vomit, I am sorry,” Takahiro muttered. He sat on the bathroom counter while hugging his legs. Just in case he couldn’t jump from the counter in time and run to the toilet, he had a trash can next to him. 

Takahiro heard his front door slam, but he didn’t move. He just brushed off the shiver down his spine, shaking his shoulders as if he could shrug off the feeling. 

“Makki?!” He didn’t respond to Tooru’s voice. Instead, he sat there in silence waiting for his friend to find him. It wasn’t until long that Tooru opened the bathroom door and sighed at the sight. “You could’ve said something back. I thought you were dead. I was about to call Mattsun.”

“God, don’t call him.”

“I thought you would prefer him over me,” Tooru said while walking over. He reached on the wall next to him and snagged the hand towel. 

“I called you, didn’t I?” Takahiro mumbled as he watched Tooru. The other began to run the rag under warm water. “What are you doing?”

“I always took care of Iwa when he was sick.” Tooru rang out the rag and pressed it to Takahiro’s forehead. That was amazing. The cold rag fighting the burn of his face. “You being extremely flustered and freaking out?” Tooru chuckled. “Easy problem. I do that a lot.” While still holding the towel to his forehead, Tooru grabbed his arm. “Hop down.” Takahiro groaned and listened to him, toes touching the ground safely before he fully moved off the counter. “T.V. time. Relax time. Break time. Come on—“

“Oikawa.” Takahiro stopped at the doorway. “I’m in love with him,” he muttered under his breath.

“Hanamaki, you saw him for the first time in a year. You’re not in—“

Takahiro shook his head. “Not Sachi Hiro.” He didn’t look at him. Fuck he couldn’t. “Matsukawa.”

Tooru sighed, a smile on his face. “I know. Come on.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I missed you last time, Issei! Taka never gives me a piggyback ride.” Takahiro sighed and started to walk toward the house, the horse and its princess following behind him. 
> 
> “That’s ‘cause you’re heavy.”
> 
> “What do you mean? She’s light.” Issei tapped her boots. “I think you’re just weak, dude.” Takahiro rolled his eyes. God, the chaotic ‘Bully Takahiro’ duo was back together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insert the Hanamaki family

Takahiro watched as Issei stood close to Miya Toga. They didn't get as close as they did when they first met. Maybe they were just getting out of the honeymoon phase or whatever. It was still painful to watch as Issei pressed a kiss to her cheek and told her that he loved her and goodbye.

Issei turned to Takahiro and pointed to the train. “Ready, your highness?”

“Ew.” Takahiro pushed him back in the shoulder with his fingertips. “I’m not Oikawa.”

“You’re right. Oikawa is hot.” The two got on the train, and Takahiro raised an eyebrow while looking back at him. “Just don’t tell him I said that," Issei added with a smirk.

“Oh, of course.”

* * *

“Ready?” Issei asked as they drove in the back of a taxi. If only there were ubers around here. Takahiro would’ve made so many jokes. 

“Am I ready to watch you get smothered by my mother more than me, her own son?” Takahiro looked up in thought. “Yes.”

Issei laughed. “It’s not my fault I’m irresistible.”

“You truly are a hunk of sexy meat.”

“Thanks, and you’re like this adorable, fluffy bunny.”

“Alright, jokes over now. You made it weird.”

“No cap.”

“Shut up.” Takahiro pushed his shoulder, and at first, he was able to keep a straight face and pretend to be angry, but then he saw the look on Issei’s face, and he started laughing. “Stupid.” 

The taxi came to a stop, and Takahiro sighed while looking at the suburban house in front of him. 

“Can we go back?”

“No, I love your family.”

“I hate them.”

“No, you hate my family.” 

Takahiro sighed, and he opened the car door. “You’re right.”

The two grabbed their bags from the trunk and watched the car drive off. Takahiro nudged Issei to follow him, and they started to head down the small stone path to his house. Everything was like he remembered. The cracked stone path that seemed to worsen every visit, the trees that surrounded them (currently with no leaves), a bicycle that was Takahiro’s when he was a little kid that he could make out buried in the snow. 

“Issei!” They both looked up, both of them recognized the cute, high voice. Issei even dropped his bags and kneeled down, holding his arms out. The little girl with long blond hair (Takahiro could swear he could see it turning pink like his was) ran into Issei’s arms, almost knocking him over into the snow. 

Koi smiled and ruffled Issei’s hair, copying the many times he had done that to her. “Woah! It’s soft!”

“Of course. I clean it, unlike Takahiro.” Takahiro felt his heart skip a beat, and he slapped a hand to his chest.

_ This entire week I’m gonna hear Matsukawa call me by my first name. _

“That’s not fair. She believes everything you say,” Takahiro said while picking up Issei’s dropped bags. Koi was quick as she stepped on Issei’s bent leg and climbed up him, sitting on his back. Issei held her legs as he stood up. 

“I missed you last time, Issei! Taka never gives me a piggyback ride.” Takahiro sighed and started to walk toward the house, the horse and its princess following behind him. 

“That’s ‘cause you’re heavy.”

“What do you mean? She’s light.” Issei tapped her boots. “I think you’re just weak, dude.” Takahiro rolled his eyes. God, the chaotic ‘Bully Takahiro’ duo was back together. 

Takahiro ignored the two as they make their way into the house. Not even stopping to say hi first, Takahiro made his way to his old bedroom to drop their things off. He was going to do the responsible thing and begin to unpack his things, put folded clothes into drawers, hang up sweaters, toss his hygiene shit in the small bathroom in his room. However, a loud band sounded from the living room, and Takahiro let out this long sigh as he left to check it out.

Issei laid on his stomach while being pinned to the floor by none other than Koi. She sat on his back to hold him down.

“I win!”

“Yeah, yeah. Uncle, uncle.” Issei tapped the ground to get let up, and Koi hopped off, kneeling next to him to stick her tongue out at him before ‘helping’ him up. 

“Hey.” Takahiro turned his head and looked behind him. “So, you and Issei are back to being friends?” Takahiro nodded at his older sister. Unlike Koi and Takahiro, she had long, light brown hair. She was shorter than Takahiro, clearly taking in their mother’s genes in body build. 

“Yeah,” he mumbled while looking back at Issei and Koi. Issei was doing some weird handshake with her. 

_ Adorable. _

“It’s been nice, really. I missed him.”

“And Sachi Hiro?” That shiver again. Takahiro needed to get what happened off his chest to someone other than Tooru, so, he began.

“Matsukawa has this girlfriend,” Takahiro started, “and she brought Sachi Hiro to my apartment—I’m pretty sure to literally just separate me and Matsukawa more.”

“Wow,” she mumbled. “That—Issei has a girlfriend?” Takahiro nodded. “How are you taking that?”

“Huh?”

“I’m not dumb. I know you’re in love with him.” 

Takahiro sighed, reaching up to rub his eyes like a tired parent. “Did everyone know that I was in love with him but me?”

She shrugged, “Yeah. Basically.” His sister gave him a slap on the back. “You’ll figure it out, and I’m always here if you need help.”

“Hm.” Takahiro hummed. “Alright, playtime is over,” he announced while walking to the two. He wasn't sure but Takahiro was pretty sure they were doing patty cake or something. “Let him go, Koi. He has to get unpacked.” Koi pouted but did as Takahiro said—once Issei had given her a look to listen. She plopped up on the couch and waved a hand at Issei. He gave a little play bow to her and headed off with Takahiro.

* * *

“I missed her and all but she tires me out.” Issei opened his bag and sighed. “How’s Yukihara?”

“She’s fine.” Takahiro shrugged at the mention of his older sister’s name. “We had just gotten done talking about you.”

“Talking shit?”

“No. Just about when our wedding is gonna be.”

“Ooh,” Issei smirked. “When is it?”

“I think a fall wedding.” Takahiro smiled while shoving his clothes into his old dresser drawers. “You?”

“Anything you want, babe.” Takahiro laughed, and he threw Issei a sweater. “Aw, are you giving me your sweater?”

“No, that’s yours.” Takahiro headed for the door. “I knew you’d be upset if you accidentally left it behind. Hurry up. I’m starving, and I think mom made cream puffs.”

* * *

“So, Issei, how are you? How’s school?” Takahiro’s mom seemed excited as she asked Issei question after question. “You seeing anyone?” 

“Hm,” he nodded. “Yeah, I have a girlfriend.”

“You don’t seem too excited about it.”

“Well, sorry, mom, but your food is really taking my attention.” Issei grinned. “I think I might break up with her and marry your cooking.”

_ God, I hate how smooth he is. Fuck him. _ Takahiro set his face in his palm as he watched Issei and his mother have a conversation about Miya Toga. 

“Oh, shut up.” Takahiro’s mother was flustered. “How about this girlfriend of yours?”

“Well, she’s beautiful, and she doesn’t have much of a humor but she’s got pretty strong competition against me.” Takahiro rolled his eyes. “But, I dunno, we’ve been dating for a few months.”

“You moved in together?” Takahiro kind of wanted his mom to stop asking questions. It was driving him up the wall.

“Yeah,” Issei took a quick sip of his drink, “and she isn’t nearly as messy as Takahiro.”

“Shut up. You love cleaning up after me.”

“True--” Issei’s hand went to his pocket right when it began to ring, and he pulled it out, staring down at the caller ID. “Shit. That’s her. Do you mind?”

“Go ahead,” Takahiro mumbled before anyone else could. “Don’t want to keep that one waiting long.”

“Right?” Issei muttered in an annoyed sounding tone and very quietly under his breath, and Takahiro was sure he was the only one who heard it. He was either annoyed with what Takahiro said about his girlfriend or he agreed with Takahiro about her being persistent and annoying when she was held up for just a second. Takahiro had no idea which one it was. “Excuse me,” he said aloud before he left the room.

Once he did, everyone leaned toward Takahiro at the table.

“Takahiro,” his mother spoke in a soft tone. “Are you alright?”

“What?” He quickly asked. “What are you talking about?”

“Well, Issei has a girlfriend?”

Takahiro raised an eyebrow. “Okay. And?”

“Well, I just expect you'd be upset is all.”

“I--”

_ Did seriously everyone know that I was in love with him _ but _ me? _

“I’m fine.” Takahiro wanted to sink down in his seat. Why did his family make him like this? He felt small. It was a big reason why he seemed so quiet to other people that weren’t Issei, Tooru, or Hajime--people that knew him well. “Matsukawa is his own person, and he’s not mine.” Takahiro’s mother slid over the plate of profiteroles. A move to show pity. Takahiro didn’t want to take it because of that, but man, did he love those wonderful pastries. He sighed and reached over, taking one and slumping down in his seat to take small bites.

“Sorry about that,” Issei said once he entered the room again. “She had some issues with--” he paused. “Stuff.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine!” Takahiro’s mother exclaimed. “You should finish up!” Issei nodded, and they actually started _eating _at _dinner _instead of fucking _talking_. Takahiro was glad.

* * *

“That’s my favorite part! When the villain swoops in and--_ BAM! _” Koi giggled as she hugged the small stuffed bear in her lap, and she let out a big yawn. “The hero jumps in and saves the day.”

“Yeah?” Issei asked with a smile, and he looked down at her. He sat on the other side of the coach that Takahiro was curled up on, eyes watching the kids movie simply because it was the only thing that was going to entertain him. Koi sat in Issei’s lap while she ranted off telling Issei all her favorite parts in the movie as it played. “You seem tired. You should probably sleep.”

“No!” She hugged the stuffed bear harder and tried to curl up as if Issei couldn’t pick her up if she took the form of a rock. 

“How about after the movie is over? It’s already nine-thirty.”

She sighed sadly. “Fine.”

* * *

Issei came back into the dark living room with his arms stretching over his head.

“Geez, she just did not want to go to bed.” He let himself fall back on the couch next to Takahiro, and he glanced over at his phone screen then looked at the T.V. “What are we watching?”

“Dunno. Some show that cued next. It’s an adult show so no more stupid ‘hero beats villain’ annoying shit.”

“Aw, how can you be so cold, dude? She’s adorable.” Issei tugged on the blankets, and Takahiro sat up a little so he could grab some from out underneath them and pull them over his lap.

“You’re not related to her.” Takahiro continued playing some game on his phone. One of those games where you have a little restaurant that you have to take care of. It was cute and addicting.

“Can I be?” Issei sounded ecstatic.

“Sure, let me just get the marriage papers.”

“Awesome.” Takahiro chuckled tiredly, and he let his head fall on Issei’s shoulder. He yawned, pulling up the blankets more and unconsciously moving more into Issei’s side. “Past your bedtime?”

“Shut up.”

Takahiro actually watched the show--his poor phone was dying and he was far too lazy to grab a charger--while Issei just looked at stuff on his phone. He _kind _of watched it. A lot of the time, his mind would wander off.

“Hey, Hanamaki,” Issei moved his phone screen to Takahiro, “look.” Takahiro put his chin on Issei’s arm to get a better look, and he chuckled at the stupid meme on his phone. He put his head back to lean on his arm and look at the T.V. screen again. “No, keep looking!” He chuckled, and Takahiro sighed, a smile on his face as he went to look again. “Does that not remind you of--”

“When Oikawa fell with his lunch in the hallway and we were the only ones who saw and he cried?”

“YES.” The two laughed, both of them having to cover their mouths since it was so late at night and everyone in the house was already fast asleep. Takahiro got closer, not meaning to one bit, and Issei’s arm moved over Takahiro, not even knowing he moved it there so the other could snuggle closer. Takahiro’s hand was down by Issei’s lower stomach, his fingers dancing between the fabric of his shirt, his chin resting on his shoulder and chest, teeth chewing his lip as he watched the stupid videos on Issei’s phone.

They sat like that for a while, scrolling through Issei’s timeline and finding funny, stupid things to laugh at. That’s until he ran out of shit on his timeline, and he moved to tik tok, an app that Takahiro swore he’d rather die before trying to make a funny video to follow trends. Not because he hated them. He just thought he was not worthy.

They came across a funny one. One that reminded the pair of themselves. Two really close best friends who constantly flirt as if they’re an open relationship. Of course, it made them laugh the hardest. 

Takahiro slipped even closer until his face was only a few inches away from Issei’s. It made him freeze, and he stopped laughing. He just started staring at Issei’s face, his expression when he laughed, the smile on his face, the way his eyes closed--and when they fluttered open? Seriously, was it possible for Takahiro to melt into a human puddle? He seriously wanted to.

It wasn’t Takahiro who moved closer even though he desperately wanted to. Shit, he wanted to slam their lips together, and he hadn’t had the thought of doing that since their third year of high school when they won a match--before he met Sachi Hiro (or was it after?). No, it was who Issei moved closer, and Takahiro could feel his breath beating against his lips. Takahiro didn’t know what to do. He moved his hand up, lightly pushing back on his shoulder.

_ You have a girlfriend. You have a girlfriend. You have a girlfriend. You have a girlfriend. _

Takahiro cleared his throat and quickly stood up from the couch. “Water. I need water.” He scratched the back of his neck and quickly slipped away.

Takahiro turned on the warm water of the sink, leaning over it and cupping his hands under the water. He splashed some on his face and turned the sink off, hand fumbling around on the counter for a towel. Takahiro dried off his face and took a deep breath. 

_ Sleep. I should just go to sleep. Maybe contemplate my terrible life choices. I should’ve just asked Matsukawa out our second year. That would’ve solved all of this. _Takahiro sighed and tossed down the towel, heading back into the living room.

“Matsukawa.” Issei’s head leaned back and looked at Takahiro. “I’m gonna shower and head to bed. Don’t pull an all-nighter. I need someone to baby Koi.”

“Night.”


	11. Bullying Oikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mattsun, it’s not even fucking fair.”
> 
> “It’s not my fault you’re a loser.”
> 
> “I DON’T KNOW HOW TO FUCKING PLAY.”

The rest of the time that Issei and Takahiro spent at the Hanamaki’s was normal. Well, it seemed normal. Issei played around with Koi as he always did while Takahiro and Yukihara (Takahiro’s older sister) talked about how honestly adorable they found the two. Seriously, Issei was so great with kids which made Takahiro know that he was going to make a great fucking math teacher. 

Sometimes Takahiro forgot that they were college students. Schoolwork was easy for them--all of them including Hajime and Tooru. Takahiro was on his way to becoming a social worker, Issei was on his way to becoming a math teacher, Hajime was on his way to becoming a chef, Tooru was on his way to becoming a writer. It seemed like they had all their shit together when in reality, Takahiro had no idea what the fuck he was doing. He wanted to figure it out before he threw himself in an environment where he was supposed to help encourage kids in school.

Issei and Takahiro acted fine around each other, but the idea of kissing him, their lips that close, inches away, it was still in the back of Takahiro’s mind just prodding at his brain. He tried to shoo it away, but it kept bothering him. 

_ I should’ve fucking kissed him _. 

* * *

Takahiro let his head fall on Issei’s shoulder. He was exhausted. Saying goodbye to all his family members, having to help pry a sobbing Koi Hanamaki off of Issei so he could get in the taxi to head to the train station, folding his clothes instead of throwing them in his suitcase just because his mother said so.

It was nighttime; the train was just about empty. A few people were on the other side of the cart they were in but they were passed out.

“Hanamaki,” Issei mumbled. 

“Mhm?”

“Miya Toga asked about you.”

“She did?” Takahiro’s voice, even though he was slightly curious, didn’t change in tone. It stayed his tired voice since he was far too exhausted to put emotion into anything.

“Yeah. Are you dating him again?” 

_ Thank you _ . Issei didn’t say _his_ name. _ God, I love you _. He probably knew that it just made Takahiro shiver, cringe, feel awful. 

“No.” Takahiro yawned. “Miya Toga _ brought _ him over--I don’t know how she found him. She brought him over and said some bullshit about me missing him. I _ don’t _ miss him. She just lied to get us back together.”

“You think she’s bad for me?” When Issei said that, that’s when Takahiro looked up at him. Issei stared at the seats in front of him as if they were interesting. 

“Huh? I mean,” Takahiro chewed his lip. He didn’t want to say something that he shouldn’t. “I do, but there's a reason behind that.”

“Well, yeah, she brought your EX into your apartment uninvited.”

“Bigger than that, Matsukawa.”

“Oikawa talk to you about Kuroo’s EX too?” Issei finally looked over at Takahiro, and Takahiro nodded. “You agree?”

Takahiro was hesitant, but he shrugged. “A little. Yeah.”

“That’s it, I guess.”

“Huh?”

“I’m gonna break up with her.”

“What?” Takahiro sat up fully. “Seriously? Just like that? Just after what I say?” He cocked an eyebrow. “Why not when Kuroo or Oikawa warned you?”

“‘Cause. It’s you. The last thing I want to do is lose you again.”

Takahiro fell back into the seat, and he buried his face into Issei’s shoulder more than he normally would. “Shut up, you cheesy motherfucker. Wake me up at our stop.”

* * *

“Okay, but, wasn’t it _ your _ apartment?” Hajime asked Issei while he carried two beers. He handed one to Issei before taking a seat on the other side of the couch.

“Yeah, but who cares?” Issei tilted the beer to his mouth and poured it down, needing the refreshing, cold drink more than he thought he did. He and Hajime had just finished moving Issei into his _ new _ apartment.

Miya Toga? Didn’t like the idea of a breakup. She especially didn’t like it when Issei accused her of taking his money like all the shit that happened with the credit cards, taking his money randomly. And the ‘treating his friends like shit’? She acted innocent. In the end, with all evidence on the table, she admitted to it, but she still acted like she deserved the apartment in the breakup. Honestly? Issei didn’t care too much. He worked it out with the landlord a few hours after that and signed the apartment off to her. It was easy for Issei to find a new one--especially considering his family connections.

“Arguing is annoying, and I just wanted to get out of there if I’m being honest.”

“Valid.”

The front door swung open, and Takahiro seemed pretty happy as he walked in, a grin on his face. Tooru, on the other hand, didn’t. He was clearly in a bad mood, closing the door pretty hard behind him as he headed right into the kitchen. 

“What happened?” Hajime asked Takahiro who took a seat in front of the T.V. to start hooking up a video game console. 

“Someone happened to throw a snowball at his face," Takahiro could barely get between small chuckles. Hajime laughed which brought Tooru to yell from the kitchen.

“I’M NEVER GOING ANYWHERE WITH MAKKI AGAIN.” Takahiro laughed, almost falling back with the XBOX in his hands. He wrapped an arm around his stomach and his other hand safely set down the console before he laid on the ground.

“H-he got hit. Directly in t-the face.” Takahiro was struggling to talk between the laughs, his face growing red and hot. “You should’ve seen it, Iwaizumi! He started crying!” Tooru looked in front of the kitchen, and Hajime and Issei could really see how red his nose was--probably from the cold snowball.

“THERE COULD’VE BEEN ICE IN IT.”

“THAT WOULD’VE MADE IT TEN TIMES BETTER.”

“THAT’S ASSAULT.”

“Breaking the law has always been sexy,” Issei mumbled, a grin on his face while he lifted the beer to his lips. Takahiro laughed a few times before sitting up, wiping away an actual tear.

“Right?” He asked in a high voice. “Oh, god. I will never get over that.” He cleared his throat and picked up the XBOX. “Anyway, how the fuck do you hook up a snowball--I mean an XBOX?”

“NOT FUNNY.”

“Am I funny?” Takahiro pointed to himself while looking back at the two on the couch.

“Hilarious, babe,” Issei muttered with a grin. Takahiro smiled, winking at him before turning back to his console.

Issei’s heart skipped a beat.

* * *

The four of them ended up playing video games in order to pass the time. Tooru, thankfully, had gotten over the whole snowball incident. Though, now he had something else to be pissed about.

“Mattsun, it’s not even fucking fair.”

“It’s not my fault you’re a loser.”

“I DON’T KNOW HOW TO FUCKING PLAY.” Tooru almost threw down the XBOX controller. Instead, he raised the remote in the air, stared at the ground angrily as if he was holding back from chucking in on the ground, and huffed as he let his hands fall while safely holding it. “Play me again.”

Issei laughed. “Alright.”

Takahiro slipped into the kitchen to grab more beers. Thankfully, Issei’s kitchen was fully stocked. God, Takahiro loved new apartments. There was something about them that had that new, giddy feeling to it. Like, he could start his own little routine that he didn’t do at his last apartment, and it would already feel like a big change in his life had happened. 

“Hey.” Takahiro looked away from the fridge and to the voice. Hajime stood in the doorway.

“Sup. Want one?” He asked while holding the beer. Hajime nodded, of course, and Takahiro tossed him the can before grabbing himself another one. Takahiro boosted himself on the counter and cracked open the can. Ah, that beautiful noise of the tin snapping. He could marry that noise. “What’s up?” Takahiro asked him.

“How’d it go with Matsukawa at your parents’?”

Takahiro shrugged. “Normal. You know how much they love him.”

“What else?”

“Why do you assume there’s something more to it?”

“Because there’s always something more to it.”

Takahiro sighed, but his face felt hotter when he began to think about the beginning of his time there and what had happened. He reached up, grabbing the string of his sweater and sticking it in his mouth to nervously chew on it. “Well,” he began, “we’re always close. _ Really _ close. Like, ‘we probably shouldn’t be snuggling that type of close if we’re just bros’ kind of close.”

“I’ve noticed. For the past 4 years, I’ve noticed.”

Takahiro rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Anyway, it was really late at night, and we were both tired while looking at stupid tik toks and laughing. Then we just got really silent and really close--” Takahiro pressed his teeth harder into the fabric of the string. “And then we almost kissed but I got up and left the room saying I needed water,” he finished speaking pretty rapidly. If it wasn’t someone who could translate a nervous, flustered Takahiro, they probably wouldn’t have been able to know what the hell he said (Tooru, Hajime, and Issei were excellent translators). 

Hajime just smiled at it, grinning like an idiot while he lifted his own beer to his lips.

“Stop smiling like that. You look like a fucking boohbah.”

“I have no fucking clue what that is.”

“Have you no childhood?” Hajime rolled his eyes. “Anyway, what about you and Oikawa?”

“Oikawa and I?” Hajime looked into the other room where said idiot had his back to Issei, pouting. “Fine. We’ve always been fine.”

“Yeahhh, you’ve always been reallyyyy fine.”

“Mhm.”

_ God. He’s a fucking brick. _ Takahiro let out a sigh and jumped from the counter. _ If anyone can get information about him and Oikawa out, it’ll be Matsukawa _ . He stretched with his beer in his hand. _ I just gotta wait for Matsukawa to spill the tea that Iwaizumi spills, I guess _. 

“Hate you. Anyway, should we join the idiots? I want to kick Oikawa’s ass.”

“Perfect,” Hajime responded. “I’ll give you ten bucks to make him cry twice.”

“Deal.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is he alive?”
> 
> “No, I’m calling to tell you Matsukawa’s dead.”
> 
> “Unfortunate. He was always the odd one out.”
> 
> “How would you not be the odd one out?”
> 
> “Iwa is the odd one out. At least I somewhat understand the stupid meme references you both constantly repeat.”
> 
> “True.”

Issei really didn’t want to head over to his EX’s apartment--and his EX apartment--by himself. He asked Takahiro to go with him but he and Tooru were driving home from classes around that time and the weather was not pretty. Actually, the weather was shitty everywhere. Issei wondered if he should just let his EX keep the sweater she claimed that he left.

_ It’s my favorite sweater though_.

Issei was left annoyed while driving there, and he was even more annoyed when a cop pulled him over to warn him about being on the roads.

“What?” He asked the cop.

“They’re about to send out a storm warning.” 

_ For fuck sake_.

“Alright, thanks, officer.” 

So, yeah, he knocked pretty hard on the door to his old apartment building. Miya Toga opened the door. She wore nothing but short shorts and a baggy sweater. Issei had to choke back a laugh. Was she seriously trying to seduce him?

“Where is it?”

“You can’t even say ‘hi’?”

“No.” Miya Toga sighed and moved out of the way for Issei to step into the apartment. He really didn’t fucking want to, but he did it anyway. Part of him wanted to see what she did to the place after she kicked him out.

“It’s on the couch.”

“You couldn’t have just answered the door with it and given it to me?”

“I wanted to talk to you.” When Issei turned with the sweater in his hand, Miya Toga was right next to him, her hands moved to plant on his chest, and he shivered under the touch. Her hands gliding up his chest, moving to his shoulders.

“Quit it,” Issei said while backing up. Miya Toga pouted. You know, the thing that Tooru does when he doesn’t get what he wants? Yeah, she did that but _worse_. 

“Baby--”

“No--” Issei was cut off--which is kind of karma for him cutting her off--by a cell phone. Two. Both of their phones rang at the same time, though it wasn’t a phone call. They both received alerts. A storm warning. It ordered people to stay indoors. “You planned this, didn’t you?”

“Planned what?” 

“Me. You. Trapped in your apartment because of a storm warning. You fucking knew this would happen.” Miya Toga bit her lip. “I can’t believe you.”

“Why? This is so stupid, Issei! What did we even break up for?”

“You were stealing my money.”

“Money? Money was the issue? Issei,” she walked closer, and she grabbed his arms. “You could’ve told me. I’m sorry.”

“That’s not the only reason.”

“What?”

“You treat my friends like shit.”

“Huh? I got along well with Oikawa, I thought.” Miya Toga turned her head in thought.

“Hanamaki.”

“What?”

“Mostly Hanamaki.”

“Didn’t Hanamaki ditch you for a year?” She reached up and tucked a strand of his curly, dark brown hair behind his ear. “I’ve been with you.”

“Yeah, but I love Hanamaki.” Issei froze, and Miya Toga froze. His breath jumped a little, and he let out an unexpected laugh. “Wow, I can’t believe I just said that.” He moved away from Miya Toga and headed to the door. “I need to tell him.”

“Issei, where are you going?”

“To Hanamaki.”

“The storm warning!”

“I don’t care.”

* * *

Issei knew what he was doing and didn’t know what he was doing at the same time. He was about to go confess to his high school best friend in the middle of a storm warning? Truly, he was insane, but he needed to talk to Takahiro. He needed to tell him how he felt. Fuck, he knew deep down. He had always known deep down. Takahiro always made him smile, laugh, want to actually do things. Whenever Takahiro did those things, Issei had always wanted to see them again.

So, now, Issei drove in the worst weather he had ever driven in. He wanted to pick up his phone and call him, but he was not going to risk pulling out his phone. It was icy, hard to control the wheels. Nothing but misty snow hit the windshield, blinding Issei from actually seeing the road ahead of him. 

Too icy. Everything was too icy, and Issei felt his control of the car slipping from him faster than he was literally slipping. His tires were spinning, and Issei felt the car begin to slide off the road.

Shit, what was he doing for love?

* * *

A storm warning. Takahiro couldn’t thank the weather enough. People couldn’t come over and bother him. Shit, people couldn’t even call him to bother him. No one was getting service. It was just Takahiro and himself. He rubbed his feet together to get some warmth as he sat curled up on the couch. The T.V. cable wasn’t working, but Takahiro had some movies on DVD that he didn’t mind watching instead.

He didn’t expect it. Hell, no one would’ve expected a knock on the door. Takahiro raised an eyebrow, at first he wondered if it was the wind or something outside. Maybe a tree branch banging on his window. Then he heard it again.

“What the hell?” Takahiro muttered, and he stood up, making his way to the door. For what seemed like the first time, Takahiro actually used the eyehole on the door, and he could swear to god he felt his heart slip from his chest. Quickly, he opened the door and grabbed the guy on the other side, yanking him in so fast that his head was probably spinning even faster.

“Matsukawa!” Takahiro shut the door behind him, and he led Issei to the couch, sitting him down and grabbing both sides of his face. He forced him to look at him, and his thumbs ran back and forth on his cold cheeks. “Holy shit. You’re an icicle--Are you bleeding?” Takahiro was shaking just not for the same reason Issei was.

“Mhm,” Issei hummed. “Yeah, a uh--a car crash.”

“‘Car crash’--Matsukawa, why the fuck were you driving?” Takahiro left before Issei could answer, and he scrambled for the first AID kit in the bathroom. He got back quickly, taking a seat on the coffee table in front of Issei. Before he actually started on the head wound, Takahiro grabbed the blanket he was using before and wrapped it around Issei. “There was literally a fucking warning to _ not go out _.” Takahiro brushed back Issei's hair to look where his head was bleeding, and he pressed a clean cloth to it. “You’re an idiot. You’re an actual idiot. I’m gonna kill you before you can get yourself killed.” Takahiro leaned closer to Issei’s face, not even realizing they were inches apart. He was too focused on seeing if his head was still bleeding. Of course, it was. He was bleeding from the head. “Matsukawa, seriously, start counting or something. You’re scaring me.”

Issei didn’t start counting. He didn’t say anything. Instead, he leaned forward and pressed his lips--his extremely cold lips--against Takahiro’s. Takahiro didn’t move. He couldn’t. Part of him didn’t think he even could. The other part of him didn’t want to stop applying pressure to his wound.

He pulled away, Issei licking his lips afterward. “Strawberries. You’re cute when you ramble, you know?”

“You’re concussed.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m not gay.”

“Please stop talking.”

“I love you.”

“You’re gonna regret this.” Takahiro sighed, a flush of red filled his cheeks from the confession. He ignored it. Issei would probably change his mind once he could think straight. “Stay still. Hold this—can you hold this?” Issei reached up and put his hand over Takahiro’s. Takahiro was careful to slip out his hand, making sure Issei had a hold on the small cloth that pressed against his forehead. He reached into the first AID and pulled out bandages. Takahiro grabbed where it started and pushed it against his skull. He used his pinky to touch the cloth that Issei held. “Drop.” Issei’s hand fell, and Takahiro began to carefully wrap the bandage around Issei’s head. “Once we can actually leave, I’m driving you to the hospital.”

“Mmk.” Issei reached up and touched Takahiro’s hair, weakly running his fingers through it. Takahiro grabbed his wrist and placed it back in his lap, tucking the blanket further around him. “Can I touch your hair all the time now that we’re dating?”

“We’re not dating.”

“Might as well.” Takahiro sighed and grabbed a pillow from the recliner. He threw it down by one of the armrests. 

“Lay down.” Issei was about to let himself fall but Takahiro caught him and slowly helped him down. Takahiro knew it probably wouldn’t be a good thing if he let gravity slam him into the couch. “Careful, Matsukawa.”

“Mhm.”

_ God, he’s speaking in hums. _

“Okay. Go night night.”

“Sleep with me?”

“No.” Takahiro pulled the cover over him. “Just go to sleep.”

_ Should I even let him sleep or should I keep him awake? _ Takahiro was not a doctor. He really didn’t know what to do. Some of his nerves were calming down. He could breathe properly now that he knew Issei wasn’t going to bleed out.

Takahiro let out a sigh and pulled his phone from his back pocket. He called Tooru. It was the only thing he could think to even do. 

_ “Yo?” _ Thank god he got service. 

“Oikawa?”

_ “Yeah? You alright, Makki? Your voice is shaky.” _

“It’s Matsukawa.”

_ “What about him?” _

“He’s at my place.”

_ “Okay and? Take your shot.” _

“No, Oikawa, that’s the thing.” Takahiro took a peek in the living room to make sure Issei was still there. He was completely passed out on the couch like the drunk, concussed child he is. “He took the shot.”

_ “Sorry, Makki. My brain doesn’t work past ten. Come again?” _

“He fucking kissed me. Deadass.” There was silence on the other end of the line, and Takahiro was waiting for something. Still quiet. “Oikawa, unmute yourself."

_ "SORRY, sorry, I was freaking out.” _

“I know and that’s not fucking helping me, you bitch.”

_ “SORRY.” _

_ “SHUT UP.” _

_ “IWA, DON’T BE RUDE.” _ Tooru sighed on the other end of the line even though Hajime had a pretty good reason to be yelling at him. It was ten at night and the other one was screaming. _ “I’m totally not gonna spill this tea with him.” _

“Don’t give a shit. Just tell me what to do.”

_ “Well, he confessed, right?” _

“Yeah,” Takahiro said. Even though Tooru couldn’t see him, Takahiro was shaking his head in response as well. 

_ “Then why don’t you confess? Is there something I don’t know?” _

“He got here by car crash.”

_ “Ah, there it is.” _ Tooru paused. _ “Wait, he what now?” _

“He showed up with a head injury and a concussion.”

_ “Is he alive?” _

“No, I’m calling to tell you Matsukawa’s dead.”

_ “Unfortunate. He was always the odd one out.” _

“How would you not be the odd one out?”

_ “Iwa is the odd one out. At least I somewhat understand the stupid meme references you both constantly repeat.” _

“True.” Takahiro sighed. It took him a moment to realize that they were already getting sidetracked from what Takahiro had originally called him about. “Okay, Oikawa, fuck, listen to me. What the fuck do I do?”

_ “Well, I mean, he technically still confessed.” _

“He’s CONCUSSED.”

_ “That doesn’t mean he’s not gay _.”

_ I am going to kill the both of them_. 

_ “Listen, I don’t know why you’re freaking out.” _ There was some shuffling on the other end. Bottles opening and closing, something pouring, a thud hitting the floor. _ “You’ve been in love with him for years, and now he confesses and you freak out.” _

“What are you doing?”

_ “Talking to you.” _

“No, what the fuck are you opening?”

_ “Oh. I’m pouring my good shampoo into empty bottles from something Iwa doesn’t like so he doesn’t use my good shampoo.” _

“You’re a clever little asshole.”

_ “I know.” _

“Anyway, fuck you.”

_ “I helped!” _

“You teased me.”

_ “All I get is teased.” _

“Fair.” Takahiro sighed. “I’ll figure something out. I’m taking him to the hospital when I can.”

_ “Call me when you do. I want to be there for when he finally proposes.” _

“Fuck off.” Takahiro hung up, and he tossed his phone on the counter. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. His eyes made his way back to looking at his passed out friend on the couch. Takahiro needed a nap just looking at him. He sighed again before heading back in his bedroom to quickly pass out, hoping he would wake up before the other one did.


	13. Do it again, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki will probably kill you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mind if I run a few more tests about his attention span?”
> 
> Takahiro backed away from standing next to the hospital bed that Issei sat with his legs hanging off the side. “You’re the doc.”
> 
> “Heh, what’s up, doc?” 
> 
> “Matsukawa, shut up."

“He’ll be okay. He should rest up for now, and please make sure he’s away from the wheel and not driving. Bright lights could hurt his eyes, and he’s already gotten in an accident in this weather. You shouldn’t risk it more.” Takahiro nodded at the doctor’s instructions. “Mind if I run a few more tests about his attention span?”

Takahiro backed away from standing next to the hospital bed that Issei sat with his legs hanging off the side. “You’re the doc.”

“Heh, what’s up, doc?” 

“Matsukawa, shut up,” Takahiro muttered with a slight curve at his lips. As he stepped out of the doctor’s way, Takahiro pulled his phone out of his pocket.

**>Makki: **hes fine

**>Iwa: **Alright, well, we’re still on our way.

**>Iwa: **We can grab something to eat or something.

**>Makki: **are the roads nice enough for that

**>Tooru: **YEAH, SEE? I’M TEXTING AND DIRIBN GHSL

**>Makki: **oikawa is dead. rip he will be missed

**>Makki: **not really but thats what they say at funerals idk

**>Iwa:** HA

Takahiro put his phone back in his pocket, and his attention went back to Issei and the doctor. He crossed his arms, watching as the doctor moved a line horizontally in front of his face, Issei’s eyes following along with it. The doctor clicked off the light and slipped it in his pocket. 

“If he wants to watch something or go on a device, you should keep him away from bright or fast-moving colors.”

“This is why dark mode is superior,” Issei muttered under his breath, and Takahiro laughed.

“We know, dude.” Takahiro walked back over and put a hand on Issei’s shoulder. He stared down at the neat bandage around his head. 

“Can we leave?” Issei asked, his attention turned to the doctor.

He nodded, “Yes. You may. Make sure to pick up the medication.”

“We will,” Takahiro said, and he tugged on Issei’s arm to help him down from the bed. “Come on, clumsy.”

“I’m not clumsy.”

“That’s up for debate.”

“I did it because I lo--” Takahiro smacked a hand over Issei’s mouth and shoved him out the door.

“Thanks again, doc,” he said before leaving.

Takahiro had a hand on Issei’s back as he pushed him down the hallway. Issei walked slower than normally. He squinted at the bright white of the hospital building and flinched when he turned too quickly. They were normal things for a concussion. Takahiro had seen a concussion before and what it did to people. Issei had gotten one in their first year of high school. This? On the scale of getting hit in the face with a volleyball and slamming your head on the steering wheel? It didn’t seem all that bad, and that made the feeling around Takahiro’s chest just a little less tight.

“Hey, Hanamaki?”

“After dinner.” Takahiro knew he was just going to ask him about the two of them, what they were, if that kiss meant anything, if they were going to _ be _ anything. So, he shushed him.

“Makki! Mattsun!” Tooru called out. Issei and Takahiro had stepped out of the hospital to the front where the waited. Hajime smacked him on the back of the head.

“Shut up. He’s concussed, not deaf.”

“Ow.” Tooru rubbed the back of his head. “So rude,” he said, but he sighed. “Anyway, where are we going out to eat?”

“Anywhere. I’m hungry,” Issei mumbled.

“And he speaks.” Hajime walked over and put an arm over Issei’s shoulder. “How are you, man?”

“Tired. Hungry.”

“I got that.”

“Well, you got it again. Don’t spend it all in one place.”

“That doesn't make sense,” Tooru said.

“He’s trying,” Takahiro chuckled. 

“Why whenever he tries to be funny, it _ is _ funny but when I do it, I need to shut up?”

“Because you’ve never been funny and you never will be,” Issei replied. “Someone feed me.”

* * *

Issei was back to normal--or almost back to normal. He was talking like normal--his speech wasn’t slurred like it was the night before, he was actually staying on topic, the loud noises weren’t hurting him as badly. Clearly, he was still hurt by bright lights and loud noises, but that was to be expected. Even though he was already starting to feel better, Takahiro still made Issei come over to his apartment rather than have him go to his own house. He didn’t want to leave him alone without someone to take care of him.

“Go take a shower.” Takahiro pushed Issei forward while kicking the door closed with his foot. 

“And make food?”

“We literally just ate.”

“Fuck, I forgot about that.”

Takahiro put a hand on his back, shoving him in the direction of the bathroom. “Go,” he said looking him dead in the eye. Issei sighed, and he finally listened, heading to the bathroom. Takahiro set the leftovers he had and put them in the fridge. There was a sigh of relief when he heard the shower finally turning on.

_ I should find him some clothes or something_. Takahiro headed into his bedroom. He dug through his baskets of clean laundry--he was far too lazy to fold things and properly put them into his dresser. He might as well not even have a dresser. There was a sweater in his clothes he found. A sweater that wasn’t even his. It was Issei’s, something the other had left there from a while ago. He grabbed it along with a pair of boxers and socks. 

Takahiro knocked on the bathroom door. “Matsukawa?” He slowly peeked the door open and looked in. Issei’s moved aside the curtain and looked to him. Soap bubbles slid down his face from his dark, wet hair. “Clothes.” Takahiro placed down the clothes on the counter and then slipped from the room. He headed back into the living room and collapsed back down with a sigh. Tired. Takahiro Hanamaki did not have a lot of energy most of the time. He curled up in the corner of the couch and pulled the blanket over his legs. Slowly, his eyes started to get heavier and heavier, and he fell asleep before he could stop himself.

* * *

Takahiro could faintly hear the laughs of another person, and his eyes peeled open to look around the room. He sat where he had been before he passed out except now his feet were laid over Issei’s lap who sat on the other end of the couch. The T.V. played in the background which was probably serving Issei some background noise as he browsed on his phone. Issei’s hand was on Takahiro’s leg, holding it on his lap from when he must’ve moved it to sit down. Since he didn’t want to ruin Issei’s comfort, Takahiro sat up a little, using his arms to help him up rather than his feet so he didn’t kick him.

“Hey, sleepyhead.” Issei sat up a little and looked at Takahiro. “Good nap?” He asked.

“Good shower?” 

“Your water pressure does give me the feels.” Takahiro laughed and nudged him in the thigh with his foot. His hands began to feel around in his pockets, and he pulled out his phone. “Oikawa?” Issei guessed. Takahiro stared down at the notifications. A shit load of texts from Tooru.

“Yeah, how’d you know?”

“Iwaizumi did something and Oikawa started getting all ‘Oh, my god. Does he like me? I think he likes me’.” Issei had dropped his phone and slapped both sides of his face as he copied Tooru. “You know how he is,” he said while going back to normal. 

Takahiro laughed again. “Yeah,” he said. Takahiro just tossed his phone down and ignored the messages, pulling his legs from Issei’s lap and curling up into a ball. “Are you still concussed?”

“No, some magical butterfly came by and just sprinkled some dust on me while I slept and now I am a hundred percent back to normal. Thanks for asking.” Takahiro kicked him. “Ow.”

“Not fucking funny. You scared me.”

“Which part, the bleeding part or the confessing part?” Takahiro froze, and he bit his lip, hiding more under the covers so that he could to try and hide his facial expression. “You thought I forgot about that, didn’t you?”

“A little bit, yeah,” Takahiro muttered.

“You really thought I was kidding, didn’t you?” Takahiro quickly sat up, throwing his blanket in Issei’s face. “Hey! You can’t get mad at me!” Issei yelled, yanking the blanket from over his head and throwing it behind him on the back of the couch. Takahiro sat on his knees on the couch, arms hanging low as he stared at Issei with that look on his face of confusion, eyebrows raised, eyes wide open. 

“Are you kidding me? I absolutely can get mad at you, you prick.”

"Explain."

"You fucking went out on a storm warning and got in a car crash, Matsukawa."

"Yeah, but I did it for you."

"That doesn't justify what you did."

"Shouldn't it?" Takahiro rolled his eyes, and he sat back on the couch in a pout, arms crossed as he looked off in the other direction. "Am I really being rejected?" Takahiro sighed, eyes going up and over and landing on Issei.

"No. You should know that."

"Should I? Sweet." Issei had this little smirk on his face, and it was one that Takahiro loved. He stared at him for a few seconds before looking at the T.V. "Aw, you don't want to look in my eyes anymore?" Issei leaned over, his chin resting on Takahiro's shoulder. "Scared you're gonna get lost?"

"Hm. Exactly. In your dreamy, dark brown eyes." Takahiro didn't look at Issei. He kept his eyes on the T.V. screen and lifted his feet in a crossed position. "Hey, Hanamaki?" This time, Takahiro looked at him. His chin was still resting on Takahiro's shoulder, eyes looking up at him like a puppy dog, but there was something else about that look in his eyes. He's seen it a million times before, and now, Takahiro could finally read it. If he was being honest? Takahiro wanted to beat the shit out of himself for not realizing before. 

He rolled his eyes, leaning down slightly, moving closer and closer until their lips were inches apart.

"You really gonna stop there?" Issei asked, seeming annoyed.

"Little bitches don't get kisses."

"That's not how the saying goes."

"Then educate me, Issei." Issei felt a shiver through him hearing his name from Takahiro. Sure, he's said Takahiro's first name before. He had to do it whenever they were around Takahiro's family. Though, Takahiro had never had the excuse to call Issei by his first name. It was perfect, too. The way that his name fit his lips? 

Issei went forward, his lips catching Takahiro's as he pushed the other into the couch. Takahiro was moved on his back, falling and softly hitting his head on the couch cushion. His hands grabbed Issei's arms so he didn't fall off the side of the couch--one of his worst fears from a story he did not want to explain.

They fell into the kiss as if they had done it many times before. Takahiro knew he wasn't going to be falling off the couch anytime soon and his arms wrapped around Issei's neck. Issei had one arm propping him up, the other hand placed on Takahiro's cheek, slowly swiping his thumb on his cheekbone. When they pulled away, Issei's thumb was still slowly moving, Takahiro's fingers still threaded in Issei's damp, curly hair. Their forehead sat pressed together in a few moments of silence.

"So, are you gonna unironically call me 'babe' now?" Takahiro asked, a slight grin on his face.

"Not unless you want me to."

"Nah," Takahiro moved to sit up, "I've never been a fan of that nickname being used for real." Issei moved back to where he was on the couch, resting on the other side with his feet propped up on the coffee table. "Also, did you get into my chips?"

"Shit." Issei moved his hand to his mouth, quickly swiping his tongue over his bottom lip. "You could taste that?"

"How could I not?"

"Fuck. Guess I gotta stop eating out of your snack cupboard from now on."

"What?" Takahiro quickly said, and he jumped from the couch, running straight to the place Takahiro liked to keep all his good. His hidden cupboard. He hadn't told literally anyone about it. "How the fuck--" Takahiro turned around, and Issei was walking over with a smile. He leaned against the wall next to the cupboard and raised an eyebrow.

"You seriously thought I wouldn't find your secret stash? How long have you known me for, Hanamaki?"

Takahiro sighed. "I thought I was being clever," he muttered. 

"Don't worry." Issei tapped Takahiro's nose. "Oikawa and Iwaizumi haven't found it. Just me."

"Our little secret."

Issei smirked. "You kinky little shit."

"Wow, way to make it weird, Matsukawa." Takahiro closed the cupboard. "That's NSFW. Please take it out of my Christian household." Takahiro yawned. "Anyway, I'm tired. Coming?"

"Ooh, we're already gonna sleep in the same bed?"

Takahiro cocked an eyebrow. "We've been sleeping in the same bed since our first year."

"True. Alright. If your cold ass feet touch me, I'm kicking you off the bed."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you even know what a prime number is?” Issei asked in a dull tone, eyelids half-closed as he squinted at Takahiro when he came to a stop.
> 
> “And that’s a question you will not ask a kid in that snappy ass tone,” Takahiro said, pointing a finger at him. “And no, I don’t. Though, Oikawa counts them when he gets nervous.”
> 
> “Really? Oikawa knows what a prime number is?” 
> 
> Takahiro shrugged. “I guess.”
> 
> “Huh.”

Takahiro flipped through the pages of his book while sitting at the booth. Yes. A book. Takahiro was reading a book even though his phone was just a few inches away from him. He could so easily grab it and start scrolling through every social media he had. Though, it was homework. He _ had _ to read the shitty book. So, there he sat, at a coffee shop reading a book in his spare time while waiting for dumb, dumb, and dumber to show up; Tooru was with Hajime and was picking up Issei from his classes on the way back. 

Issei was back to normal--or almost back to normal. He was talking like normal; his speech wasn’t slurred like it was the night before, he was actually staying on topic, the loud noises weren’t hurting him as badly. Clearly, he was still hurt by bright lights and loud noises, but that was to be expected.

When the other three had shown up to join Takahiro at the booth, he was more than pleased. He threw his book down to the side and slid over in the booth to make room for Issei sitting next to him. They got right into talking about things, laughing, cracking jokes, making fun of Tooru. Everything felt back to normal, and Takahiro was more than pleased.

* * *

“I’m gonna be so fucking bad at this. I’m gonna stutter, and I’m gonna spit everywhere when I talk, and I’m gonna look so fucking stupid--I bet there’s something on my face--”

“Want me to _ hit _ you, Matsukawa? I will beat the shit out of you. Just say the word.” Takahiro leaned against the car in the parking lot. He had his arms crossed, watching as Issei walked back and forth in front of him, hands running through his hair as he was having what seemed to be a mental breakdown. They were about to head into a school to work for their first time. A job internship thing for college. Issei was _stressing. _“Count prime numbers or something.”

“Do you even know what a prime number is?” Issei asked in a dull tone, eyelids half-closed as he squinted at Takahiro when he came to a stop.

“And that’s a question you will not ask a kid in that snappy ass tone,” Takahiro said, pointing a finger at him. “And no, I don’t. Though, Oikawa counts them when he gets nervous.”

“Really? Oikawa knows what a prime number is?” 

Takahiro shrugged. “I guess.”

“Huh.”

Takahiro smiled at Issei as he stared at the ground, probably trying to piece together how Tooru knew math terms when he was working to be a writer. He walked up to him, placing his hands on his shoulders. “You’re gonna do fine, and I’ll be there the whole time, idiot." Takahiro was trying his best to reassure Issei that he would be alright, because, well, he knew he would be. He really was just overreacting with anxiety. 

“The whole time?” 

“Yes, because I worked my ass off to get my professor to assign me to this school and _ your _classroom, and I didn’t do it for no reason.” Issei took a deep breath, and he seemed calm for a second. That was until he started freaking out again.

“Am I pale or sweaty or cold or really hot--it’s hot, right--” Takahiro grabbed his cheeks, reached up on his toes and pushed his lips against Issei’s. His arms moved around his neck, pulling him closer to him as his heels hit the ground. Issei’s hands met his waist, rubbing his thumbs on his hips. 

“You're kind of warm, actually,” Takahiro said when he pulled away. “I could push you in the snow if you want.”

“I think I’m good.”

“You sure?” 

“Wait.” Issei went in again, closing that small gap between their lips, moving them together. He reached up with a hand, tilting Takahiro’s head to the side. As he pulled away, Issei bit on Takahiro’s bottom lip. “Alright, I’m good now.”

“Then let’s go.”

Takahiro and Issei were finally doing some on hands work for college. Issei’s college class had a few people picked out (a few of the best people) to head and teach some basic math to children to simply see how they would do in a teaching environment. He easily took the opportunity. Meanwhile, Takahiro’s college class was heading to classrooms and acting as an assistant to the kids who seemed to be struggling. He had worked on signs that showed what it looked like when some kids were struggling but if they were too embarrassed or scared to say that they were. Or what some of the basic signs were that showed obvious struggle or confusion. Takahiro was there to be of help, just like his social worker classes had taught him. 

Once Issei had told him about his opportunity, he had gotten an email the day later about his own, and Takahiro worked so hard to get his professor to give him the same classroom that Issei was going to be working in. 

With that, they entered the building together, and Issei was glad that Takahiro was with him. He was seriously freaking out about teaching a bunch of kids no matter what age they were. Takahiro was there though, and he was able to calm him down.

“Which classroom was it?”

“Matsukawa, you were mumbling the classroom number under your breath the entire fucking ride over here.”

“I know. I forgot,” he mumbled under his breath, eyes reading over the signs with classroom numbers in front of the doors as he passed, hoping to God something would come to him and he’d remember the number.

“Three thirty-two,” Takahiro reminded him as he placed a hand on his back, pushing him further down the hallway.

“Yeah, yeah, three thirty-two. Three thirty-two. Three--”

“Stop doing that.”

“Sorry.”

“Why are you so nervous?” Takahiro and Issei stopped in front of a set of lockers, the doors to classroom three thirty-two only a few feet beyond them. 

“I don’t know.” 

Takahiro sighed, and he grabbed Issei’s cheeks. “Look at me, Matsukawa. You’re gonna be fine. You’re Mr. Matsukawa now,” Takahiro said with a grin.

“Thanks for that.”

“Aw, you don’t like it?” Takahiro fake pouted.

“Not coming out of your mouth.”

“What? You prefer ‘Issei Hanamaki’?”

“Actually? Yes. Yes, I do.” Takahiro’s face got hot at that. He didn’t expect Issei to _ agree _ with it, and he certainly wasn’t expecting him to also hit back with flirting. “You’re so damn cute. How can you go from directly flirting to not being able to take what you dish out?”

“Shut up.” Takahiro hit him on the shoulder toward the door. “Go, Teach.”

Issei took a deep breath, slapping a hand to his heart as if that would help. He took one look at Takahiro, and his shoulders dropped before he turned back to the door and finally made his way in. 

The female teacher who was there was incredibly nice. She stood at the front of the class and easily talked to the sea of elementary students. They couldn’t have been much older than seven or eight. It wasn’t an actual sea of kids (which Takahiro would’ve made out to be like fifty kids). Actually, the number was more like twenty kids. 

“Please, introduce yourself to the kids. They don’t bite,” she spoke sweetly, backing away from the podium at the front of the room so that Takahiro and Issei could do a little introduction. Takahiro noticed how nervous Issei still was, so he went first, taking the step behind the podium.

“I’m Takahiro Hanamaki, and I’m gonna be working as an assistant in case you overwork my friend here a little too much.” Takahiro reached over and lightly elbowed Issei in the stomach to try and lighten the mood a little. “I’m just a little helping hand.”

A kid raised his hand before shouting, “Like, a nanny?” Issei snickered under his breath, turning his head away while covering his mouth with his hand. Takahiro glared at him before looking at the kid, softening his expression. 

“In a way, yes, but I won’t be getting you meals and tucking you in.” The kid frowned but it soon turned into giggles, and he lowered into his seat. Takahiro looked over at Issei for him to take his turn and step up. He sighed, cursing under his breath that only Takahiro could before he stood next to Takahiro. 

“I’m Issei Matsukawa. I’m gonna be your substitute teacher for some college prepping work.”

_ Way to say it all smart with big words, Matsukawa _. 

A small girl in the back raised her hand. “You’re a college student?” She asked, and Issei nodded. “Woah! Is it fun?!” Issei looked over at Takahiro and then back at the little girl. “Yeah, I’d say it’s pretty fun.” The little girl giggled before falling back into the seat. 

“Alright!” The teacher said as she stepped back up to the front of the class, clapping her hands together with a smile on her face. “Mr. Hanamaki and Mr. Matsukawa are going to be with you for the rest of the day! Don’t be afraid to ask questions, but also, don’t overload them.” She turned to just Takahiro and Issei. “They shouldn’t act _ too _ out of control. They’re pretty well-behaved kids. All you have to do is follow this lesson plan I made up for you. It’s just teaching them basic addition. They've done it before, but some kids might need some further guidance is all.” She handed Issei a black binder. “Good luck!” She smiled before heading out of the classroom. 

Takahiro looked at Issei, patting him on the back. “You got it, dude,” he said before backing up to the side of the classroom, ready to watch Issei teach a whole group of elementary kids. 

* * *

Takahiro watched as the kids ran out of the classroom for lunch break. He leaned against the counter on the side of the classroom, and once the kids were out of the classroom, his eyes drifted over to Issei who stared down at the binder sitting on the podium. Issei was frowning at it, eyebrows lowered, eyes squinting. His finger tapped on the side of the book, and he flipped the page with his other hand.

Honestly, Takahiro found it so adorable with how confused he looked, and he laughed out loud. Issei looked up at him as he walked over.

“What?” He muttered. 

“Nothing. You’re cute.” 

Issei rolled his eyes, looking back down at the book. “Whatever.”

“AND,” Takahiro leaned his head on Issei’s shoulder, looking over at the book as well, “you’re great with kids. I wonder what Koi would say if you were her teacher.”

“Dude, if I was fucking Koi’s teacher, I don’t think I would actually be able to get through class. It would be too fucking fun.” 

Takahiro laughed, and he elbowed Issei. “Yeah, you would just discuss your next prank on me or something.”

“Probably.” Takahiro rolled his eyes. He reached up and put a light kiss on Issei’s lips.

“Come on. I’m starving.”

* * *

Issei wasn’t allowed to drive anymore. Takahiro stole the keys from his pocket and kept them out of his reach.

“I can still drive, you know?” Issei mumbled while they headed out to the car. Their first day of working in a classroom was finished, and they were pretty sure they did a good job. The kids seemed to like Issei and Takahiro, and they got asked a ton of questions before they left like if they were coming back or not. 

“Yeah, I know,” Takahiro said while swinging the keys on his finger. “But I can’t fucking trust you. How do I know you won’t drive us off a cliff?” 

“Hanamaki--”

“_ Matsukawa _.” Takahiro turned to face Issei. He pointed his finger close to his face. “Just get your ass in the front seat. I’m driving.” Issei sighed, and he walked around the car, hopping in the front seat as Takahiro got in and started the car.

* * *

“I’m really certain, like, a hundred percent sure that’s _ not _ how you make that.” Issei lightly pushed away Takahiro. He was dangling on his arm, trying to prod over and check what he was looking at.

“Back off, Hanamaki. I know what I’m doing.”

“It doesn’t fucking seem like it. Let me try.”

“It’s Mac and Cheese. I know how to do this.” Takahiro sighed, and he wrapped his arms around Issei’s waist, his face burying into his back. He rubbed his face back and forth, digging his cheek further into his back. 

“Well, I’m tired, so I don’t care if it’s burnt or undercooked. Just get it done.”

“I am.” Issei stirred the noodles in the pan and set the spoon down. He turned with Takahiro’s arms still wrapped around him, and he hugged him back, his arms tightly wrapping around him. Issei ran his fingers through Takahiro’s hair, resting his chin on top of his head. “You know how long I’ve been wanting to do this?”

“So why didn’t you? I’ve messed with your hair before,” Takahiro mumbled.

“‘Cause I was afraid to.”

“That’s stupid of you.” Takahiro looked up at Issei. He smiled, reaching up for a quick kiss. “I’ve been in love with you since our first year.”

“Have you now?” Takahiro nodded. Issei stared down at him, smiling. “I love you too, Takahiro.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've made up two characters (technically four but the other two, I didn't struggle with) and I had placeholder names for them until I could fucking think of something else, but I ended up keeping them for I do not give a shit. I'm just used to them now, and I don't know what to change it to.
> 
> One of those people is Sachi Hiro.
> 
> The next one comes soon.


End file.
